The Hunting Game of Love
by AWdgm
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE... Pairings: KakaIru, SasuNaru MAIN , ItaNaru and maybe other pairings in later chapters. Rated M for later chapters, perhaps starting chapter 3 or 2. YAOI, means BOYxBOY SEX in the bathtub and bed, mainly ! And Mpreg too. Please R
1. The Uchihas

**Author's Notes:**

_Hello readers! Just so you know, this is my first time writing a yaoi fan-fiction and the characters are all vampires as I am always obsessed with those mysterious creatures of night… By the way, even I transformed all the human ninja characters into vampires; I still don't own any of them! Damn it! Maybe I own Naruka? But she's actually the female character of Naruto's Sexy Jutsu…! I still own nothing! So sad… Just so you know, this is my first try on M-rated fiction and I am only in junior high school, so don't complain! Hope that everyone likes it as much as I enjoy writing it! _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

* * *

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 1**

"Daddy…who is that?" asked the young raven prince as he pointed at the little blonde with three whiskers on each cheek and dreamy azure eyes.

"That will be your life partner, my child," the man answered.

The raven blushed as he heard it and imagined how the other vampires' expression will be when they saw he was walking on the streets with this gorgeous angel… However, he realized that the blonde was not a vampire and turned to face the masked man.

"Vampires can't marry humans, they are our preys…" the raven sighed.

"Not exactly, my prince…" the father patted his son's head. "As you know, we vampires cannot give birth so that's why whoever human we bit was left alive will turn out to be a vampire…"

"Eh?!" the raven stared at his father. "What about me?!" he was about to cry.

"Well…" the white haired vampire sweat dropped. "Not every vampire can give birth but the numbers of female vampires are indeed extremely demanded nowadays for us…" Kakashi explained. "Of course, only if males can pregnant, like your father, that would solve every problem but unfortunately…" he coughed and blushed, then continued, "only half human with vampire blood running in their veins can do that… And there aren't much those kinds of vampires too."

"Is this boy one of the humans you said?" Sasuke asked again.

"Yes, he is and be warned," the masked man lean over his son and whispered in his ear. "Itachi and you both are hunting the same prey… It will be you won or the prize will be claimed by your big brother."

"Kakashi!" Iruka entered the room with his arms folded, looking at his husband angrily. "You know that you shouldn't say that in front of the underage kids!" the young Itachi was clutching his father's apron, glaring at his little brother angrily, signaling he will never lose to him. "After all," Iruka sighed sadly. "Naruto is our nephew, remember? Although he has more mortal blood running in his veins as my little sister and her husband are both half vampires…"

"Yes, yes." Kakashi gave a sad smile. "But they have the most children in the family compared to any full-blooded vampires. They have a very beautiful full-blooded female vampire and two cute half-blooded male vampires."

"How lucky they got a beautiful female vampire!" Iruka sighed. "You can see how well the vampire government's treat to the families who have female vampire kids!"

"Well, there aren't much female vampires around in Konoha," Kakashi said. "And…" He wrapped his arms around his "wife's" waist, pulling him closer to him. "If you really do want a daughter that much, we can both 'make' one! I am sure that Sasuke and Itachi will be happy too!"

Without allowing Iruka said a word, he leaned over for a kiss. He lifted his "wife" in his arms and went towards their bedroom, leaving the two brothers in Kakashi's study room.

"He's mine, don't touch him!" Itachi snapped.

The younger raven became unhappy. 'His?!'

"You don't even know if he likes you or not! And he's not yours! He's MINE!!"

"Perhaps you have forgotten that I'm older than you? Only the adult vampires can mark their preys and be claimed as their property forever! I am going to be a teenage vampire in about 4 more years but you are only 9 years as a child vampire…" He smirked. "You still got a long way to go, my baby brother!"

"Well, just so you know, my dear brother!" Sasuke snapped angrily. "He is the same age as I do! We will be getting know each other at school and be together for a long time! Hence I do have better chance to mark him than you!"

Itachi's patient reached the limit. He brushed the books on the study desk and glared angrily at his little brother with his Sharingan. Sasuke was frightened and move backwards, avoiding from looking directly at those eyes.

"You can't even activate them! They are your gift as you are the Uchiha vampires!" Itachi said in a higher tune. "Do you still think that you can defeat me in this match?! I am sure that no one including Naruto too wants to marry a weakling like you!"

"Don't you protest me like that, Itachi! So what that you are really older than me?! I am sure that my love for Naruto will definitely lend me a hand to obtaining him! So why don't you just find a mate in your age?!" Sasuke snapped.

"What's wrong of having a wife who is younger than you 4 years? In fact, he will be more obedient which does not harm at all." Itachi said.

"It's true that only adult vampires can mark their prey but if you turn your target to another prey, the previous one will die of removing the claiming mark! You had been dating nearly 3 males already and you dumped all of them although you told daddies and me that they are your 'destiny'… You are a big fat liar!"

Itachi was extremely pissed off! He ran out of the room without another word and slammed the door shut, leaving his little brother in the room.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the crystal ball. He smiled at the wondering blonde. "My prey of true love… Will you let me, as a predator to have you?"

**

* * *

**

Extra Notes:

_About the last two sentences, I was laughing when I typed it out! By the way, Naruto and his family will appear in the second chapter! Please read and review! Thanks! And for your information, I think Sasuke and Itachi will be a little, perhaps not only a little…perverted than they are in the real anime. After all, it is a hunting game of true love! If your prey is not interested in you, there's no fun at all! _

**End of Notes…**


	2. The Uzumakis

**Author's Notes:**

_I am glad that people like my first yaoi fan-fiction even I know it won't be as good as others. Thanks for all your alerts and favorites and, of course the reviews. As I promised, some sexual harass scene will be in chapter 3…care not it's Itachi or Sasuke smothering Naruto even they are still so young… And by the way, I realized Naruto's Sexy Jutsu, which means the female version of Naruto is called Naruko. Hence, I decided to change her name into "Naruko". One more thing… I do NOT own any Naruto characters even though I turned them all into vampires…sad…_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 2**

The young blonde looked around nervously and dropped the toys which were inside the box as a result of walking without looking in front. He immediately got up and pick up the toys and put them back into the big box. His little brother, Naruka who looked just like the chibi version of Naruto walked wobbly towards and lend his big brother a hand. The big sister, Naruko came out and saw her little brothers picking up their toys. She smiled and helped as well.

Meanwhile, their parents were chatting with their new neighbors as the workers get the furniture sets into the house where they were told to place. The neighbor's son who was about the same age as Naruko did came over to flirt, hoping to get a date.

'That guy is the same as others…he'll never get a date from my big sister,' Naruto sighed as he closed the box properly and went into the house with the box.

Naruko cuddled Naruka and talked to the cute little baby while the vampire guy came towards her. Naruka was giving the vampire a dead-look while Naruko looked at him coldly, wishing the loser to get lost in front of her immediately.

"Hi, little babe," the guy cupped Naruko's chin, hoping to get a better view of her pretty face. "What would you say for a dinner at the Vampire's Dine tonight?"

The Vampire's Dine was one of the most expensive, glamorous restaurants the riches can ever afford. However, the Uzumakis or their friends never liked such places as people will look at you with oddly as if you were strangers or some. It made people felt out of place. It's not that the Uzumakis were poor but their appearances. Even though they were half vampires, they often gave them the sense that they are pure vampires which actually creped the vampires out. There was once Naruko went into the restaurant with her ex-boyfriend and she did not enjoy much, not to mention that jerk that dated Naruko for nearly 2 years had broke up with her the day after they went to there.

"I have to refuse," Naruko said coldly. "As you can see, we just moved in here and there are lots of things to do and the entire family will be extremely busy."

As soon as she finished, Naruka threw the creepy vampire model toy made by Naruko when she was in middle school at the male vampire's face and giggled while clapping his hands. The male vampire glared angrily at the little one and raised his arm, wanting to punch him. Naruko gave him a dead glare and the parents came over. Her mother immediately took the crying baby over and comforted him. Her father was looking at his precious daughter, wondered if she was injured.

"I'm fine, Dad," Naruko answered. Her father gave a relieved sigh.

The boy vampire's parents were giving their son a disappointed look and so was his big brother. Naruto came out to his family and ask what happened as the boy vampire returned. Naruko gave a sweet smile and kissed him on the forehead, telling him not to worry about such small incident. Naruto looked at his crying baby brother and gave a suspicious look at his big sister. He sighed and returned the model toy to Naruka who immediately stopped crying when he held on his favorite toy.

"Papa," Naruto called his father and pulled his shirt for attention. "The uncles had done putting the chairs and tables and heavy boxes into the house."

The father gave a peaceful smile at his son and lifted his son. The whole family entered the house and starting to unpack. Naruko brought "Naruko's clothes" into her pink room and starting to fill her big closet. Naruto and Naruka helped their mother in the kitchen as the father put the remaining boxes into the correct rooms.

As soon as Naruto finished his job in the kitchen, he hurried to upstairs to take a glimpse of his new room. He was surprised to see the floor was covered with orange carpet and nicely painted sky blue walls. His curtains were also in orange. What he was most delighted to see was the green stars stuck on the ceilings. Since Naruto was afraid of darkness, his father put up the night glowing stickers so his Naruto won't be too afraid to sleep in.

Since Naruka was still so young but turning 3 very quickly, he slept with Mom and Dad. Their parents often said that Naruka was a genius and a very smart genius indeed! He just turned 2 and did not know how to talk or walk yet but he was able to count already. Naruko and Naruto were very proud and happy to have each other.

When everything was set, Naruka came to the kitchen to help her mom to cook dinner. Their father was giving Naruka a nap in the new master bed room and Naruto was asked to do some groceries. When Naruto came out from the grocery shop that was not too far from his house, he saw a black haired and black eyed teenage vampire was standing in front of him, blocking his way.

"Excuse me, sir but I really have to go back now…" Naruto said.

"Let me take you back home, Naruto," the teenager gave a happy smile and took out his hand.

As Naruto was about to reach his hand out, the smaller version of the teenage vampire came in front of him. The teenage vampire was unhappy to see his little brother ruining his evil plan again.

"Leave him alone, Itachi! I've told you he's mine!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto was standing where he was like an idiot, wondering what exactly the guys were talking about. It did not take long for his mind began to tick and a thought "they are hunting you down" came across his mind. Feeling quite confused and scared, the little blonde ran back to his house in one peace. His sister was surprised to see her cute little brother was so scared when she came out from the kitchen.

"Sister!" Naruto ran into Naruko's arms. "Help me, me becoming someone's target!"

The big sister stared at her little brother before she chuckled and burst into laughter. She comforted her little brother, telling him everything will be fine and told her mother about what happened to Naruto. Her mother was so happy when she heard that. When the dinner started, the parents decided to explain the truth to their beautiful daughter and two cute little sons.

**Extra Notes:**

_Well, that's chapter two! Guess what the parents will say to their kids? I'm so excited! I can't wait to write more in chapter 3! Sasuke is such a hero but he's a total pervert in chapter 3 and so is Itachi!! By the way, can you tell me what the name of Naruto's parents is in the real anime? PM me or write the names in review, I don't care but I really need to know their names or I will end up addressing them as the three kids parents until the very end of the story…which will be extremely troublesome!! Thanks and please read after review!_

**End of Notes…**


	3. The First Meeting

**Author's Notes:**

_First of all, sorry for the confusing names…but to tell the truth, I have no idea what other names are more suitable as they are related and looked so alike (I did that on purpose, sorry)… Anyway, I will try my best to separate the three cute siblings in different chapters… That shall solve the problem, how about it? If you think it's unnecessary, do tell me about it too as actually, it's easier for me to write… Okay, people! Time for the biggest problem I am into now: The ending!! Would you like to have a SasuNaru? Or ItaNaru? Just so you know, because of these two pairings, I am in a huge headache!! Please do review or message me… _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 3**

"Papa! Please tell me that you are joking!" Naruto said as Minato was taking his son to his bedroom. The father gave the 3rd sigh after he heard the same question for the 3rd time. "No, Naruto, I am not joking. Every word I said in the dining room was the truth."

Naruto get into his bed. Minato gave him a goodnight kiss before Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep. Minato smiled as he saw the sleeping angel's face and quietly closed the door. Naruko yawned and went into her bedroom as she walked out from the bathroom. "Goodnight, Papa." Naruko greeted before she closed the door. Minato gave a smile and walked toward his bedroom.

Kushina placed her index finger in front of her mouth, signaling her husband to be quiet as Naruka just slept. Minato smiled and kissed his wife in the lips.

"Tomorrow's Naruko and Naruto's first day of school…" Kushina said softly. "I'm going to Naruto's school first; Naruko said that she'll be fine by herself as long as we are able to visit her during lunch time. Are you sure that you have to go to work tomorrow?"

"I have a business meeting with one of my best clients tomorrow," Minato gave a sad smile. "I am afraid I can't go until the kids are after school…"

"I understand, sweetheart," Kushina kissed her husband on the lips and leaned against his chest. "And we should go to sleep too… I will wake you up tomorrow at 6."

"How about…" Kushina cut him off with a "no". "Come on, sweetie! It had been months since we last done it!" Again, there's another "no" and she got into the blankets.

In the hallway, Itachi and Sasuke were arguing and fragile broken could be heard. Kakashi and Iruka woke up from the noises, wondered what exactly happened.

"I shall go and see the kids," Kakashi said as he rolled off from the bed and grabbed his pants. "Why don't you just lie down and wait for me? I will be back for the 2nd round…"

Iruka blushed and threw his pillow at his husband's face. Kakashi smiled under his mask as he grabbed the pillow. 'My, my…just like a shy girl…' He put on his pants and walked out. 'Perhaps I should thank the kids for waking us up too…!' Kakashi thought as the picture of a nude, sleeping Iruka appeared in his mind. He was snapped out from his fantasy as he saw a vase flew toward him. As soon as he grabbed the vase, he saw the two kids were arguing and about to put up a fight.

"Enough!" Kakashi said as he grabbed the little Sasuke in his arms who was struggling to fight back with his big brother. "Itachi, as the big brother, explain what exactly happened! You brothers always fought but this is way too much damage!"

"Like I care!" Itachi snapped as he disappeared.

Kakashi released the kid as he felt the pain of the tiny fangs biting his arm.

"Yuck! Your blood taste like hell!" Sasuke said as he wiped the small remaining amount of blood in his mouth.

"Sasuke, you are going to the 1st year tomorrow, right?" Kakashi asked as he allowed his wound slowly healed. Sasuke nodded. "My, time sure is running fast…"

"There's one thing I don't understand, Daddy," Sasuke said as Kakashi lifted his child. "We are vampires, right? But why we are eating human food?"

"No, you are eating human food," Kakashi corrected. "Iruka and I are eating human food but mixed with human blood."

"Huh?" Sasuke was confused (even I am too…). "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Why don't you ask your teacher at school tomorrow?" Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke eyed his father unhappily.

"Is Mommy more important than us?" Sasuke snapped as he kicked Kakashi in the stomach and ran off. "Sex maniac!" He pulled out his tongue before ran into his room.

The next day morning, Naruto was walking to his new school with his mother and Naruka. Naruto was quite happy as some child vampires came over and greeted each other. Kushina was chatting with other parent vampires as Naruto and Naruka was playing in the playground.

"Hi there, I am Kiba Inuzuka. What's your name?" a wild looking boy came.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, this is my little brother, Naruka," Naruto said as Naruka waved at the big brother. Kiba smiled as he reached his hands out to hug Naruka.

Naruka gave him an odd look and reached his hands out too, wanted to be hugged. Naruto continued to build a sand castle as a red haired boy came and gave Naruto a cold look, causing the timid boy to move backward.

"Come on, Gaara!" Kiba said. "Don't always bully new people! Try to be nice to them!"

"Yeah," said a familiar voice. Naruto jumped as he heard the voice. He slowly turned around with his eyes closed, hoping that the owner of the voice was not who he was thinking. When he opened his eyes, he stared at the smirking handsome boy who was looking at him with his somehow lustful black eyes. "Especially you are talking to the Uchiha's fiancée." Kiba, Naruka and Gaara stared at the Uchiha and turned to Naruto.

Since the little baby Naruka was so confused of the situation, he cried out loud. Naruto jumped as he heard the loud cry from his little brother and Kushina immediately went over to take a look at the situation. Sasuke only gave Naruto once last glance and licked his lips before disappearing in the darkness as the school bell rang.

Everyone was on their way into their classroom. Naruto sighed as he remembered what he been through this morning and all the crap his father had told him yesterday night. He was just too young to know all of these…but strangely it happened to him. Did he mention that he never hoped that that would ever happen as well? Sadly, he gave a sigh and closed his locker door. To his own surprise, Sasuke was leaning against the next locker and smiling at him.

"What a coincidence, my love!" Sasuke said. "Your locker is just next to mine."

"Yeah…" Naruto said nervously. "I…I am…" Sasuke cut Naruto off by pressing his index finger on Naruto's lips.

"I know who you are. I am Sasuke Uchiha, your fiancé." Sasuke introduced. "You do look cuter in reality… Especially your sapphire eyes that attracted me so much."

Naruto flinched as he sensed a strong arm was wrapped around his waist. Without realizing what exactly happened, their lips met with each others. Naruto moaned as he felt a hand was touching his chest. The blond blushed and let out a gasp as the naughty fingers started to play with his nipple. The raven smirked as he saw the flushed blonde what made him hungered for more. He immediately slipped his tongue inside the blonde's mouth before Naruto was asking for help or attention.

However, the raven growled and pulled away and disappeared. He turned and saw a teacher was walking along the hallway. He quickly picked up his books and ran to his classroom, thinking how unlucky he was this morning…

**Extra Notes:**

_Such an interesting day to Naruto-chan! It's the first day of Naruto and Sasuke's first year of school. Now it reminded me… Itachi and Naruko are in the same age and they are in middle school as freshmen. Naruka is a genius but his big brother, Naruto is an idiot, please remembers that! Thanks, readers. Please remember to review and thanks for your alerts and favorites, also reviews! By the way, it is my own imagination or the story is getting longer chapter by chapter? Oh well, forget what I just said._

**End of Notes…**


	4. The Worst Day

**Author's Notes:**

_I apologize for taking so long for me to update this chapter… This chapter was written in the middle of the night when I am unable to sleep and yes, it was this morning… It seemed that more people prefer SasuNaru instead of ItaNaru so it the ending should be as you all wished for. I was thinking to make this chapter to be updated on Christmas but since my family will be going out for a vacation on Christmas, this is my early Christmas gift for all SasuNaru fans and yaoi coming in next chapter. Merry Christmas!_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 4**

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Hearing that sound made Naruto very happy. Immediately get his books stuffed into his locker and ran to the cafeteria, ignoring the raven who was trying to get his attention. 'That dobe love food more than me?!' Sasuke slammed his locker shut and after his uke. Finally thought that he would have peace to enjoy his meal, there comes the Great Uchiha sitting right in front of him…

"Why are you sitting in front of me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the seat isn't taken anyway," Sasuke answered.

Ignoring the smirking raven, Naruto starting to eat his meal. The meal wasn't his favorite but since he's so hungry because the raven had been sexual harassment him for the past 5 period of lessons and yes, evens the teacher taken notice of the both students' weird reactions during the class. The worst day in his life…

"Is Minato your father?" Sasuke asked, broke the silence.

"How do you know my papa?" Naruto swallowed his bread and looked surprised at him.

"Because my father is his boss," Naruto stared at the raven. 'Kakashi Hatake?'

"But you are an Uchiha!"

"Well… He's more like a foster father to us, our real parents died of an accident."

"Our? Us?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi Uchiha is my big brother. Surely you've met him."

"Yes, I know…" Naruto never forget what happened outside the mall.

When silence once again filling the two vampires, a boy came and sat beside Naruto. "What the… It's rare that I see you sitting with another person, Uchiha…" he said as he sat down. Naruto glanced at him and turned to Sasuke.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked as he starting to take a bite on his meat balls.

"Shikamaru Nara, he's my childhood friend," Sasuke answered.

"Nice to meet you and you are?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto answered.

"Oh, the Uchiha's fiancée that people is talking about…" Naruto spilt the drink at Shikamaru and Sasuke chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry…I…I had to go to the bathroom…" the blushing blond ran away.

Sasuke helped his friend to wipe his face with a napkin. After Shikamaru thanked him, Kiba and Gaara came to the table and join them.

"Is the rumors real?" Kiba asked.

"No doubt, I was the one spreading the rumors. The dobe is mine for real," Sasuke answered. "I haven't claimed him yet though…"

"I never knew Uchiha will interested in anyone," Gaara said.

"Yeah, perhaps it's a good thing… You've rejected so many good looking girls before too…" Shikamaru said. "But you don't know each other, right?"

Sasuke did not answer. He finished his meal as soon as possible and walked out of the cafeteria. He wondered how the dobe is now… It had been quite awhile since he went out from the cafeteria… While he was on his way to his classroom, he saw the boys' bathroom. He gave a smirk and opened the door.

"Itachi kun, may I ask you something?" Naruko asked.

"What is it, Naruko san?" Itachi gave a sweet smile.

"What do you want from my little brother? If you dare you make him cry, I will definitely never forgive you," Naruko warned. Itachi turned to face the blonde lady with a smirk.

"Please don't worry, Naruko san. I will never harm him perhaps my little brother as well," Itachi said. Naruko raised an eyebrow. 'Little brother? What did Naruto got himself into?!' Without any other questions, Naruko went to join her friends.

"But an Uchiha gets what he wants so I guess there will be a little harm…after all," Itachi gave a sinister smile.

"W…what are you doing here?!" Naruto asked as he was pushed to the wall.

"It's obvious… Don't you think so?" Sasuke starting unbuttoned Naruto's shirt. "Lets' have a little fun."

Naruto began to panic. The first thing he wanted to do is panic but Sasuke sealed his mouth with a passion kiss...

**Extra Notes:**

_Okay... This chapter is so short... Yaoi in next chapter, I promise! I am afraid that there might be certain errors on the yaoi part so I decided to put in the next chapter... Hope you all don't mind...Merry Christmas, everyone! And yes, Naruko and Itachi are classmates! This note is quite short too... That doesn't matter, right?_

**End of Notes...**


	5. True Love?

**Author's Note:**

_Well… Here's as I promised and I can't promise that it will be good since… I've never tried writing a yaoi fan fiction…so it's my first try and don't complain if it's no good. Thanks to some authors who wrote SasuNaru fan fictions and which I've read and review perhaps…before, I am able to give it a try. Yaoi ahead and if you don't like it, don't read it! Do not send nonsense reviews! Although I haven't receiving one yet…_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 5**

The blonde was struggled strongly in the arms of the Uchiha and screaming for help. The raven growled at the crying prey and cupped his chin, forcing him looking into his red eyes. Naruto immediately stopped his movements and stared into the spinning dots. "Naruto…" the raven ran his fingers in the hypnotized blonde. "Obey your predator's desire…and you, as an obedient prey will get the best feeling in your life…"

The white shirt that was the only covering of feminine body dropped onto the floor. The raven licked his lips with hunger and smelled the delicious sense of his cute prey's neck.

The Uchiha immediately took a big bite on the blonde's neck, leaving the pained Naruto gaining back his senses. "What…" Naruto cried out in pain as the crimson red blood leaking from the wound. The vampire prince licked away the sweet blood and continued marking on the prey's neck. Naruto mewed in pleasure, signaling he liked the touch of the predator making the raven starting to want for more…

Sasuke drove away from the neck and gave a small kiss on the harden nipples. The blonde blushed madly as he felt a moist and warm mouth was sucking and biting on one of the nipples. "Ah…enough…" Naruto moaned. "Sasuke!" He called out as he felt a hand was nipping his other nipple. The raven released his mouth and gave the dobe a passion kiss. "I won't hurt you too much, I promise," Sasuke slipped his hand into the blonde's pants and grabbed his cock. Naruto gave a gasp, surprised on the raven's sudden action.

"Sasu…! Hn…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke gave the harden cock a gentle squeeze.

"You are so hard… First time, eh?" Sasuke smirked at the blushing blonde.

"Nnnn…I can't take it anymore!" Naruto released in the raven's hand.

Sasuke licked the cum on his hand, staring at the totally flushed dobe. "Wow… I should have taken the whole length in my mouth…and how surprisingly sweet…" He licked his lips. Naruto opened his eyes and shoot at the raven. Sasuke apologized with a light kiss on the prey's lips. "Get dressed, the bell going to ring soon… Lets' try again next time and trust me, you will hunger for more after that…"

Naruto put on his shirt and pants. Thank God that the floor isn't dirty or his mother will be questioning him what happened. What he worried the most was the kiss marks on his neck… He hoped that no one will question him about the embarrassing incident in the boys' bathroom…

"Don't worry…just act normally so no one will figure what happened…" Sasuke said as he touched his dobe's ass, making the blonde blush again.

"Sasuke… Quit it!" Naruto shook off the hand and sit beside the raven. How unlucky he had to sit beside the pervert? And why would the teacher will ignore his request to exchange seats with other students?!

Good question, perhaps you should ask why he entered the "Uchiha Private Night Elementary" as his parents told him to in the first place… It seemed that the Uchiha rule over the top rated schools, including this one when they were still alive…but that doesn't mean that the young Uchiha who does nothing is able to have the power in the school! 'Life is just…sucks…' Naruto slammed his head onto the desk as he remembered what his mother told him a few days ago before they moved to the Uchiha clan…

**Flashback**

"Now Naruto…we are moving to the Uchiha clan where the Uchihas rule over," Kushina said as she helped her son get his stuff packed.

"The name always appears in the mouths of the girls in my school… Naruko's school also has the Uchiha name…" Naruto said.

"Well…they are very powerful and your papa is working in a Uchiha company too."

"Eh…Papa is working for them?!" Naruto stared at his mother.

"That's why we are moving…your papa got promoted and got to work at the main branch company and Naruko got the chance to study in the Uchiha Private Night Middle since she got excellent results in her studies for the past 6 years in elementary school," Kushina said. "I heard that the two princes are about the same age as you and Naruko."

"We will be making new friends!" Naruto smiled happily.

"Actually Naruto…" Kushina forced a smile. "You will be more than just a friend…"

**End of Flashback…**

"…Mama…is this what you mean?!" Naruto mumbled softly.

"What are you mumbling about, hun?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto jumped and the teacher who appeared suddenly stared at him. Naruto blushed and sat down quietly again.

"Good evening, children…" the teacher said. "I am Orochimaru, and I will be teaching you all History. First of all, will you mind introducing yourselves? Starting from…you, the blond boy who was standing just now… Tell everyone what you want others to know about you, including your name and birthday."

Naruto gave a death glare at Sasuke and stood up. The raven only gave a smirk and look at his prey. "I am Naruto Uzumaki; I am 6 in October, I moved to Uchiha clan yesterday from the Hyuuga clan. Well…I can't think of anything to say now…I shall stop here then," Naruto sat down.

Sasuke gave a smile to Naruto who was watching him and got up. Naruto worried that the raven would tell everyone nonsense…and yeah, he did. "I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am born in July." Naruto was surprised that his predator was actually younger than him! "One thing that everyone should know and perhaps everyone knew…that this dobe sitting beside me is mine for the entire life," Naruto slammed his head onto the desk, could not believe the Uchiha actually said it out loud…

"My life…sucks…" Naruto said.

"Aw…but you brightened mine, sweetheart!" Sasuke smirked.

**Extra Notes:**

_That wasn't so bad, right? At least I gave a try. Well, that's all for now and sorry that I've kept you all waiting but seriously, it's my first try and to tell you all the truth…I am actually underage to write it! It's a good thing that my parents aren't around when I write it… What a relief… Anyway…! A little ItaNaru (Itachi X Naruko) coming up next chapter! And Naruto have to make a huge, important decision in his life! I'm not telling you… Have a wide guess and you will search the answer in the next chapter. Well, that's all for now! I will see talk to you in next chapter!_

**End of Notes…**


	6. The First Time

**Author's Notes:**

_I'm so sorry that I have to take so long to update this chapter…and as an apology, this chapter is for all SasuNaru lovers! And by the way, there was an error on the previous chapter and yeah, I was too lazy to change it… Sasuke is __older__ than Naruto…! And yeah, this is the new chapter and…hope you readers love it and it's my first try so don't complain about how suck I write it… By the way, the real problem began here, peoples! I won't say anything or your peoples won't read the story… Once again, I do not own any of the characters but I own this story!_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 6**

"Hnn…" the blonde moaned in between the sweet kisses, finally, running out of air, they broke the kiss which really disappoint the blonde. "Sa…Sasuke…" he called.

"Naruto…" the raven gave another kiss on the lustrous lips of his lover and move down to his exposed neck. He gave butterfly kisses on the neck, earning moans from the blonde.

Naruto never felt so…good in his life… He just hoped that the time will stop at this moment and let all the worries and troublesome thoughts go away…he and Sasuke are definitely…in heaven… Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as the raven bite on a sensitive spot on his neck…When he realized, the raven had almost fully marked him.

"Sa…Sasuke! When did you give me those…those hickeys?!" the blonde blushed badly.

"My…you really enjoyed _that_ much?" Sasuke licked the earlobe before took biting it.

Naruto immediately melt in the raven's touch. It felt like he's in heaven… Seriously, since when did he fell for this predator? He always knew that there were still lots of preys were hunting down this hot raven like a predator… The blonde realized why there were so many female vampires and perhaps, some males too will fall for this vampire. He's just too gorgeous!

Sasuke saw a hint of lust in his prey's eyes, it turned him on. He licked a harden nipple and earned a pleasure and surprised moan from his love… 'God, he's beautiful!' With his playful fingers nipping and sucking on the blonde's nipples, Naruto couldn't help but moan in pleasure… 'It's getting so hot…and good…'

"…Sa…su…ke…" Naruto called out. Sasuke looked upon the blushed blond. He found it quite horny when Naruto called out him name that way…

"You…" he licked the blonde's earlobe, "…want to go further?"

Naruto said nothing; he just stared at the raven with his blue eyes filled with lust… He need him…so badly now…He wrapped his armed around Sasuke and the raven took the chance to snaked down his hands to his prey's harden member. Naruto gasped as he felt a warm hand was surrounding his length. Sasuke took the opportunity to explore the blonde's wet and warm cavern while his skillful hand did the stroking.

The lovers were having a tongue fight in each others' mouths. The predator always won over the weaker preys. Soon, Naruto pulled away to get some fresh air… The predator's such a good kisser! Just when they pulled away, Sasuke kissed the tip of his prey's member and licked off the pre-cum. Naruto clutched on the bed sheets and gave a loud moan as Sasuke put the whole length inside of his mouth…

'God…how did he learnt all these?! It's so wrong…' Naruto thought, "I..."

Sasuke knew what he meant and positioned himself so he won't waste a drop of the precious cum…Naruto soon couldn't hold back anymore and released inside the raven's mouth. Naruto felt more relieved and panted heavily. Sasuke licked his lips. Naruto is so…sweet…

"You were holding back…? That's lots of cum…" the raven smirked and gave a light kiss on the lips. "But that's as far we can go…now…"

Naruto was placed on the warm and soft mattress. Within seconds, he fell asleep. Sasuke helped Naruto put on their clothes and chased after his prey in the dreamland. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the dobe so he won't escape, at least not until the sun set again…

The door was opened and the older Uchiha walked into the room. He was furious as he saw his foolish little brother was asleep with the angel on HIS bed!

**Extra Notes:**

_Well, that wasn't too far… They were still kids! Come on people! They'll go further in later chapters…and it's really my first try so don't argue with me! Well, how exactly did Naruto get into the Uchiha mansion…that's a good question… You'll find it out in the next chapter… Making out on Itachi's bed…! I wondered what exactly happened too…! _

**End of Notes…**


	7. The Beloved

**Author's Notes:**

_Okay…I admit that I haven't been updating my stories lately…but that doesn't mean that I am lazy, okay? Thank you everyone for your reviews and well…this story's really getting better! And…well, something unexpected always happen in this story. Of course that I am not telling you…! You have to wait for the following chapters…and by the way, this story does not seem to be as innocent as it will be…! Please enjoy…! Oh yeah…the story starting to take place at the age of 15 to 16, starting from this chapter…_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 7**

Dear Dairy,

Today's weather's just nice for P.E. classes and it was our good luck that it happened that the teacher let us play basketball since he is going for an 'urgent' all teachers' meeting. While we were all playing, I saw a certain blonde walking pass the basketball court with.

My heart immediately sank as I saw the most beautiful smiles I ever remembered… Life's so unfair…no…MY brother's being unfair. Just because of that 'love-making' incident, that doesn't mean that he have to put on such a huge memory loss spell on him and made him lost his ability to love me again! I knew that he's jealous of me, I always knew but I can't believe that I am so careless that I actually lose to that son of a bitch! Everyone started to admire him more later on…that's what made me so angry!

My Naruto's as beautiful and innocent as he ever been…Naruto turned to me as he realized that there's some one staring at him. Damn! His sixth sense became more and more accurate for the past 10 years…I immediately turn back and continue with my game to avoid eye contact with him. It's so painful…but that's the only way. I don't want him to forget my existence as well. It really had been years since the last time I talked to him, but only as a friend.

The P.E. classes ended and Naruto already went back to his classroom with his friends. I watched him as he vanished in my eyes. Oh…how I wished I talked to him! I haven't been talk to him ever since we entered this high school. It's not my love's fault, I knew it… Only if I am not the King of the school and he's just a unpopular school guy…I could have be closer to him, perhaps I can be much closer to him if the Queen of school wasn't belonged to that pink haired, big forehead bitch! I wondered how the hell she could be the Queen for 3 years in the row! I am the King because I am an Uchiha after all; this school belonged to my family and since my stupid brother had left this school and starting to work as the co-manager of our company, automatically, the throne fell into the hands of the only Uchiha in the school, which is me.

Same as usual, they always talked about craps like that pink bitch and I are in a relationship or something like that… Fuck those losers! "I am GAY", I shoot at them the same words for the 99th time. I knew that that bitch is in love with me. She treated me differently compared to other males, but her touch always made me shiver and I always yelled at her. Today, I banned the high position of that bitch. The reason's very simple: That motherfucker was arguing over something with Naruto and she was about to slap him! That bitch gone too far!

And tomorrow, I am going to select a new Queen and I already know who's on my mind…but…he's so fucking stubborn that he just won't say 'yes'! I need a plan and perhaps that I need to study more…I am sure that there are also some potions or spells that actually will remove the spell that was put on a person effectively. But I was forbidden to learn that kind of spells until I am matured?! Who the fuck set those rules of magic learning?!

The diary was slammed closed angrily by the owner by the name of Sasuke Uchiha who will be turning 16 year old soon. He dropped onto his soft mattress as the diary just flew back to the bookshelf it belonged. 'I want him to be my Queen…I need him to be my Queen…' He threw his pillow at the intruder who entered without knocking the door.

"Get your ass out of my room before I cast a fire spell!" Sasuke yelled on top of his voice and the next sound he heard was the slamming of the door.

Sasuke snapped his fingers and his room turned into complete darkness. The young boy sat outside the room, sobbing quietly. Itachi who was on his way back to his room as the sobbing little boy and went to him.

"Sasuke kicked you out again?" Itachi lifted the little boy and walked straight forward.

"Yes, big brother. I only want to ask homework…Is Brother Sasuke mad at me…?" the little boy asked. "But…Tobi's a good boy; he did not do anything bad, right?"

Itachi gave a gentle smile and gave a light family kiss on the little boy's forehead. "Yes, Madara's a good boy but why is you still awake? It's late now; you should be in bed, like Sasuke. That's why he kicked you out; he wants you to go to sleep for tomorrow." Okay, that's obviously a lie but little kids just don't know how to identify lies and truths since they are too young and naive…ahem…innocent…sorry… As soon as Itachi came out from Madara's room without him, he heard footsteps coming across the corridor. It was Kakashi.

"I have something to talk to you," Kakashi said as he led the way to his study room. "It's about your position in the company and Sasuke."

Itachi hate to admit it but he was already worn out after a day's work. As soon as he thought that he would be able to sleep early for tomorrow's meeting, Kakashi came to him. God, he wished to kill him…! However, he still quietly followed him to the study room. Itachi knew that it would be something quite serious…he would never take conversations into private if there's nothing serious about it. Guess that he would be missing another day of sleep again…

Bearing that thought in his slow functioning brain, he opened the door and surprised that he saw the highest head of each department in the company were in the study room along with his fathers, waiting for the Uchiha.

**Extra Notes:**

_I am done…! This chapter is finally done…and don't argue with me why it is so short! Guess what happen to the people in the study room! And next chapter will be about Naruko and Naruto! I am not going to get Naruto's memory returned yet so quickly…not until I think it's necessary… I am so evil…_

**End of Notes…**


	8. The Dream

**Author's Notes:**

_Hello readers! I am back again! I managed to upload two chapters, one for this and another one for A Sorrowful Story of Love. Well, things are definitely going wild! Sasuke's going to select his Queen…! There will be jokes and…perhaps a little attention catching plans. Of course, these are only planning. And I reread all my chapters in this story and realized that Naruto's siblings are missing out! I don't care about Minato and Kushina much as they don't really appear much in this story because I planned to. I am so evil…! Okay, enough chit chat and lets' get started with the chapter! Oh, by the way, Yaoi ahead…_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary: **

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 8**

"Sa…Sasuke?!" Naruto moved backwards as the raven stepped forward.

"Naruto…" Sasuke continued moving toward the blonde.

Naruto gulped and jumped as he realized that he reached a death end. He leaned against the wall, waiting what will the King of the school will do to him. He just hoped that he won't be coming for him because he rejected the raven's request of asking him to attend the trial of becoming the Queen. Or maybe worst! The raven might expelled him! He's the King after all and he got the power to control the school…just like how he did to Sakura…

To Naruto's own surprise, the raven wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and leaned against his body. Naruto could smell the sweet mixture of expensive lemon hair shampoo and the Rose Dreams perfume. He's one rich, popular and smart bastard after all!

"I love you," Sasuke gave a gentle kiss on Naruto's neck.

"What…?" Naruto felt warm lips were crushing on his and the skilled tongue was licking his bottom lips, begging for entrance. "Mmh…!" Naruto struggled violently in the raven's arms.

"Naruto…" the raven called out gently. He ran his hand on the skin under the school shirt. Naruto called out softly under his surprised touch, giving the raven an opportunity to slip his tongue into the wet cavern to explore around, tasting the blonde.

It was full of passion and warmth. The raven had tasted him and pulled away as they need air. Naruto was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, he was panting and his face was flushed in deep red. Sasuke smirked at the cuteness of his lover. He should have marked him on that night. If he did that, things perhaps would not go this way. He kneeled in between the blonde's legs. He leaned over and licked on his earlobe, making the blonde blush madly meanwhile taking off his love's pants.

Naruto gasped as he felt a warm hand was around his harden cock. Sasuke gave a smile and gave the harden cock a gentle squeezed. Naruto moaned softly in pleasure.

"Hate to admit it…but…AH!" Naruto released the hot and milky thick liquid into Sasuke's hand that later licked the mess off with the same skillful tongue.

"But what, Naruto?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's whole cock and kissed the tip.

"But…you are so…GOOD…! Oh… Please…!" Naruto cried out loud as Sasuke put the whole cock into his mouth and sucked hard.

Naruto continue moaning and begging Sasuke for mercy. Sasuke lifted his legs and continued his blowjob until Naruto released once again but this time, Sasuke drank all of it.

"It's bitter," Sasuke said as he licked his lips, "but sweet and a bit salty."

Naruto was panting heavily now. He wanted to leave now! The King of the School just gave him a blowjob! It's so wrong but it felt so right that Naruto couldn't help but wanting more from the raven. Naruto slowly undo the raven's pants as Sasuke demanded. Naruto was surprised by the thickness and the length of Sasuke's.

"You're too huge!" Naruto said, "I…I can't…"

Sasuke never liked any excuses that ruined his fun. Knowing that he ruined the raven's good mood, he immediately obeyed the raven by offering a blowjob for him. The raven gave a naughty smirk and flipped him. Sasuke was on the top as Naruto was in the bottom. Naruto blushed as he realized that the raven's going to help him by doing his too.

"Hnnn…" Naruto moaned out as some of the raven's cum leaked out from his mouth. He licked clean of the leakage and he sat up, facing the panting raven. "I…was sorry…"

The raven gave a happy smile and patted the blonde's head. He leaned over and gave his lover butterfly kisses on the neck. Strange enough, Naruto loved the touch, he was moaning in pleasure. Sasuke licked the blonde's harden nipple and made Naruto shiver.

Naruto shook violently as he felt something dry, long and thin entered his hole. Naruto soon realized that it was the work of the Uchiha. Naruto throw himself up as the raven added another finger scissoring his tight hole.

"SASUKE! Enough…please…" Naruto cried out. "PLEASE! No more…!"

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's waist and continued his thrusting, making his lover moaned and purred in both pleasure and pain. Sasuke smirked as Naruto screamed out loudly. He knew that he found the sweet spot that he was looking for minutes ago. He continued thrusting into that spot and making the blonde screamed on top of his lungs. Naruto groaned as Sasuke pulled out. It was a painful feeling but the pleasure was something that Naruto could never get by achievement alone.

As Naruto regained his senses, Sasuke was positioning himself at his hole. He was too tired to resist. He closed his eyes and waiting for the next move…

The alarm clock rang and made Naruto jumped from his bed and landed on his butt in the cold floor. His face was still in apple red. He could not believe that he fascinated about the King who he never knew! At least that's what he thought.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Naruto continued splashing water onto his face.

"Oh my fucking God!" Naruto said out loud as he was changing into his school uniform. "How do I face him today in class? God! God! God! Fuck!!"

He realized that his boxers was wet from the released cum. His first wet dream…his first day late of school… Can the day become worse? Yes, the Uchiha was standing outside your house, looking at your naked bottom! Naruto blushed madly and closed the curtains.

He immediately got changed and went downstairs for breakfast. Black bats soup with spicy oat bread. Making the King waited for too long would make things worse…

**Extra Notes:**

_That was a dream…and wow, Sasuke saw Naruto's dick! Maybe Naruto will be given a chance to see Sasuke's dick since the Uchiha had seen his. God…I guess I should make Naruto's dream come true for just…this once…? Okay, until next chapter then! We'll be seeing KakaIru or ItaNaru(ko) next time. Good night, people! It's 1.45 in the morning… What the hell?!_

**End of Notes…**


	9. The Reaction

**Author's Notes: **

_My holiday's here! That means that I'll be able to write more again! I've been so deadly busy… I am happy that I am alive and write this chapter! Okay, I knew that I've been disappointing everyone…ha! Ha! I'm so evil but it's definitely in the yaoi category anyway… There will be lots…lots of sex coming up…SasuNaru of course! Unless the guys couple back… Damn! I just realized that Naruka and Naruko are missing in action ever since the main characters turned 16 or 15, I forgot. Well, as an apology. I added a 'little' twists. You'll know soon. I am such an evil author… I just realized… There will be going to have lots of love triangles!! _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 9**

The King is still staring at the window. He blushed as he remembered seeing that scene where the dobe froze as he pushed away the curtains without even his boxers on. Well, he had a smaller one than his. He chuckled again. Gosh, he should have taken that picture. Naruto's so cute when he blushed. The raven wondered if the blond knew that as well.

He licked his itchy brand new shiny fangs. He only turned into a teenage vampire a few months ago and no one even knew about that. They say when the younger a pureblood vampire has his fangs, he weaker he is. In order to make your fangs grew; you will need to reach a certain level of magic. The higher the magic level to become mature, the stronger the vampire himself will be. However, there often comes in certain disadvantages. When you become mature in an older age, there's a possibility that the vampire will die before he reached that level of magic. There's also something that the younger vampires could not archive at a young age including learning some high chance of failing magic spells.

'Fuck!' the raven snapped angrily in mind as he remembered the time Itachi erased the precious memory of his love. 'I only hope that this potion will do the trick…'

The door opened and the blonde dressed in school uniform came out from the house. The weather's just nice for a morning walk. And…why is the dobe in school uniform since its holiday now? Didn't the blond heard his speech on the final assembly yesterday before the school ends at about 5.42 o' clock n the morning? It's a nice timing as the sun hasn't come out yet but the sky's definitely clearing.

"Dobe, you do know that today's the beginning of the school holiday, right?"

The blond stared at the King. Holiday…? He studied the raven in front of him. He's not wearing the usual black school uniform with red strips at the edges of every sleeves and collar. He doesn't have the official Royal badge on his chest. He's wearing a blue long sleeve silk shirt and dark blue expensive looking jeans. And…he's wearing slippers inside of black leather shoes…and…wow…black cross and chained necklace and gothic bat ring on his middle finger. Everything wore by the Uchihas are expensive and rare!

"Damn! I remembered you announced holiday yesterday…"

Naruto immediately ran back to the house and got changed again. Sasuke gave a hopeless sigh and walked into the small house. He sat on the not-so-comfortable couch and waited for the dobe to change into something…rather nicer. However, he just realized that the blond is just a poor and half vampire whose father worked as a secretary of one of the officers in his father's company. Such a beauty living in an unsatisfied life seemed to be hard.

"Eh? Who's this?" a woman who was about a few years younger than his big brother but nearly the same face with his lover came into the house with a luggage entered the house.

"Sister! Watch out!" yelled an approximate 10-to-12-year-old boy.

Before Sasuke knew what will happen, a huge red fox with nine tails collapsed onto the blonde woman. Sasuke blinked as the fox moved away from the woman and ran upstairs as if it's searching for someone. Then, a smaller version of Naruto entered the house with a smaller luggage. The blonde woman faked a sweet smile and got up weakly after the heavy landing of the huge creature.

"KYUUBI!!"

Sasuke jumped as he heard the sharp voice of the dobe. He thundered upstairs and saw the huge creature was on top of Naruto and…Naruto's laughing?

"Oh…I missed you too!" the blond wrapped his hands around the creature.

"…Huh…?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Kyuubi's our pet fox," the smaller version of Naruto answered.

"Naruto just love animals!" the woman said cheerfully.

"Oh…and who are you?" the kid asked.

"He's Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto answered as Kyuubi sat quietly being patted by him. "Sasuke, meets my little brother and elder sister, Naruka and Naruko."

"Ah…nice to meet you guys," Sasuke gave a small smile.

"Itachi used to talk about you back then we were still classmates," Naruko said. "He said that you are so cute and quite arrogant back then."

'That Itachi…' Sasuke thought as faked a smile and a vein popped out from his forehead.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke. Naruko and Naruka both gave a yawn and walked back into their bedrooms. Naruto led Kyuubi downstairs and Sasuke followed downstairs.

"Sasuke, I'm taking Kyuubi out for a walk. Are you coming along with us?"

The raven raised an eyebrow and looked at the red creature, then back to the dobe again. He has no experience with animals. The first and last time he ever closed to an animal is actually a weird creature that was owned by Gaara. He was almost being eaten by that huge sand thing and Gaara gave a stupid excuse that it's hungry. What kind of creature will actually feed on pureblooded vampires like the Uchihas? Freaking creatures should be banned from the Uchiha clan. However, the cute and happy face of the blond made the raven changed his mind.

'As long as the dobe's happy, I guess everything's can be forgiven.'

"Do you want to touch Kyuubi? It just took a bath, I swear," Naruto asked.

"…It won't bite…right?" Sasuke sweat dropped as he looked at the scary-looking creature.

Naruto laughed and lean over. Before Sasuke knew what happen, Naruto kissed on the raven's cheek.


	10. The Unlucky or Lucky Day?

**Author's Notes:**

_Okay peoples! I'm back with another chapter again. In this chapter, Itachi's the main character. Lets' just say that it's cruel to left out one of the characters in this story? You can definitely forget about Sakura or Ino or Hinata…maybe not Ino and Hinata… I just hate that pink hair bitch. Basically, I think she's annoying and I hate her unusual hair color and weird attitude. Is it true that the ending of Naruto Shippuden will be NaruSasu? Or SasuNaru is even better. Since there are some rumors spreading and…well, there are also some people offending it…Gyah…! I talked too much! Back to story... Next time, I should hire someone to control me…_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 10**

Oh God. Is it forbidden for me to kiss a pure blood? He just ran off! He didn't even stare at me with any surprised look or… I sighed in disappointment. Kyuubi was brushing itself at me, pitied and comforting me for being rejected and left behind. That hurts.

I wondered if he knew that I noticed him often keeping an eye on me whenever we passed by each other or just saw each other in a distance. It's quite odd for having someone who you never met before staring at you and I wondered if he actually have feelings for me but maybe I was wrong. He just…he just ran off! That scene when the Uchiha ran away without a word made the Uzumaki himself felt both embarrassed and guilty.

Perhaps he would never like me. He's probably straight and what about me? I have no idea. Never in my life there's someone ever have feelings for me. I am pathetic, like everyone said. Even my senior who often took care of me always said that. He often was babbling about how troublesome and stupid I am. I am forgetful, that's not my fault that I have a bad memory… In fact, I am the only one that is so forgetful in my family.

With another hopeless sigh, I got off from the bench. I bent down and brushed Kyuubi's fur, spacing out with thoughts about what kind of failure I was ever since I was born. God, why you created me? I could not even help my little brother who was only in Grade Six; he often had to go to Naruko who was so drove away by her heavy amount of work given by her boss. Their parents often have to work until late night and sometimes, they won't be seeing them for the entire week. Ever since they moved here, their life had never been better. Their mother was forced to look for a job and just enough to pay off Naruka's school fees.

What can I do? I tried to look for a part time job but I will instantly get fired on the next day or on that day when I just started working. Now, anything that I've ever done right? Nothing. All I can do is draw and play the piano and who the hell will pay you just for a stupid drawing since you are not famous and you lack of those expensive materials? There's no piano in my house of course. I only played the school's piano. Thank God that I didn't have to pay for touching the piano as long as it's not broken.

There's no way that I could afford for a piano lesson even if the school is willingly giving me discounts. However, the music teacher was kind enough to give me any music piece that she found no use to keep them. There were lots of pieces that I had played, from the most difficult ones to the simplest ones, nearly 100 by now.

"Naruto, what a coincidence to meet you here in the park?"

I turned around and saw a double black man standing right in front of me. He was staring at me with his mysterious yet familiar black eyes which made me wonder where I've seen them before. As I studied him a little bit further, I noticed that he's wearing an expensive-looking suit. Then I recognized that badge he had on his black coat, just right in front of his left lung. He worked in the same company as my father did for years by now. He remembered that his father said that the head which controls the entire company had some relationship with him.

"I hate to disappoint you but, may I know who are you?" I asked dumbly.

"You've forgotten me? Well, that actually makes sense…"

He chuckled a little. I felt my body became heavy. He looked a lot like Sasuke. As he was about to approach me, Kyuubi hissed at him, signaling him to back off. He only smiled and pulled out his hand and reach for my baby. As I thought he was about to cast a spell on him, I wrapped my arms around Kyuubi and formed a protection shield around the both of us.

"Relax, I'm not going to harm you," he said in a gentle tune.

He patted Kyuubi as his hand went through the shield, Kyuubi purred in happiness. I only froze there. He was able to break into my shield without even casting a magic? Soon, I recognized him. He's Itachi Uchiha and the one that my father always talking how amazing the young manager is. Okay, I really need to refresh my memories. Back when I was younger, he's a pervert that I could never forget. I only remembered him awhile ago though…and there's another double black pureblooded vampire… Damn, my head's spinning.

"I've made a mistake on that night, Naruto,"

Okay, things are definitely not going right. When the hell I am in the man's arms?! Kyuubi! I looked around and saw the fox's sitting on the ground. Perhaps I got dizzy and he's holding me…in a strange way… Hold on, mistake? What the hell is man's talking about? And, what the heck he meant by 'that night'? Fuck, he really is a pervert and he thought me as his lover?! Okay, today's really one of my unlucky days. First, Sasuke ran off after that peck I gave on his cheek and now, Itachi was up to something and I guaranteed it won't be anything good. I can tell by looking at his evil grin. Damn! And I thought that he's hot with that horny, evil grin on that handsome face.

Shall I compare him to his little brother? Although Sasuke's the King of the school, but Itachi's much hotter than him. I swore I am telling the truth. Oh, that reminded me, Itachi was not only the King of school last time but the president of the student council and his Magic Learning club as well! They say that the younger one vampire becomes mature, the weaker the vampire is but not to this man. What can I say? He's talented.

"I'll just take you home, okay?" he suggested.

"Huh…" I blushed as I realized that I was spacing out for the entire time. "S-sure,"

He placed me down on the ground. We both walked back to my house. It'll be deadly boring and weird if we were walking in silence, right? I had ever known that Itachi had such great sense of humor. I felt very comfortable and rather enjoyable to be with him. Perhaps we could really be best friends. That idea hit me but I doubted that it will become reality. He's an Uchiha after all! And who am I? I am just a peasant and a poor one too living under the rule of the Uchiha. I hate to admit it but it's true and that's what the Uzumakis are in here.

"I heard that you were from the Hyuuga clan," Itachi changed the topic. "Why here now?"

"My dad was transferred to here, that's why," I forced a smile.

"I see," there was a short silence. "Is your life here…well?"

I dropped the smile off my face. I couldn't answer that. I only shook my head gently.

"I am sorry to hear that," Itachi replied in a rather sad tune.

"But so far so good, I guess," I faked a smile again. I hate to lie but I have to.

"So, what's your profession?"

My world was being brightened again. I started to talk about the famous artists and the famous pianist from all around Konoha. I am quite surprised that Itachi knew so much! I guess you should never underestimate an Uchiha. The more surprising thing is he never ever touched a piano or a brush in his life and he knew them all?! Oh my God, I just met a more genius Uchiha than Sasuke himself! I wasn't surprised that we reached at my house at 5 something and even if we left the park by nearly 4 o' clock. Time sure is flying when you are enjoying.

"Thanks a lot, Itachi san," I gave another smile. "I really enjoyed our walk,"

"I do too, Naruto," Itachi gave a small smile. "Hope that we are able to see each other soon,"

Perhaps I was thinking too much. He didn't do any perverted things with me. I was glad that I made a new friend instead of having a new enemy. As I was spacing out again, I felt something moist and warm on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw the mysterious onyx eyes. My body was moving on its own… The next time I regained my senses, my arms were around the raven's neck and the kiss was deepened.

"…Na…Naruto?"

I pushed the raven away from me and looked at the source of the voice. There was a boy who was about the same age as I am but taller. I saw tears rolling down from the same mysterious but full of sorrow onyx eyes. Sasuke Uchiha was crying?

**Extra Notes:**

_Oh my God… Oh. My. God!! A love triangle!! Well, that wasn't truly Naruto chan's fault. Sasuke left him without a word and Itachi comes for rescue! Only in a rather strange way… Do you agree with me that Itachi's much smarter than Sasuke? For me, yes. I don't know about you readers. The more important thing is…Sasuke's world was crashed… I am such an evil author…well, lets' see if the Uchihas' are fighting over their little prey. YES!! This is the 10__th__ chapter accomplished! You'll be meeting with my new helper in the next chapter. It's a secret and you'll have to find out who is it. _

**End of Notes…**


	11. Two Brothers

**Author's Notes:**

_The 11__th__ chapter… Time to decide either the story continued as SasuNaru or ItaNaru… I guess ItaNaru won't hurt that much, he's still an Uchiha, a more genius than Sasuke himself who stubbornly claimed that Naruto chan is his… That's the main reason why Itachi deleted Naruto's memories anyway… Oh well, lets' just continue the story, people. Oh… Meet Sasuke whose world was crushed by his own 'beloved' big brother and his prey. _

**End of Notes…**

Sasuke: (sobbing) _Naruto just dumped me!! He's my damn fucking lover and dumped me!!_

Me: (mumbles) _Things won't get worst if you ran away in the first place…_

Sasuke: (still sobbing)_ I was in shock! That dobe never kissed me!_

Me: (give him a tissue box and he snatched it rudely)

Sasuke: (screams) _ITACHI! You are so DEAD!! Naruto… _(continues sobbing)

Me: (feeling hopeless for him) _Lets' see if that happens in the story…_

**Summary: **

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 11**

Naruto did not know what he should do. The two Uchihas just happen to be in front of him. One remained motionless and another one was still in tears, looking at him with sorrow. Just as he thought that today's his lucky day to meet with the elder Uchiha and become friends… The crying King appeared. Things are just…confusing.

"What's the meaning of this…?" he wiped off his tears with his long sleeve.

"Naruto, do you feel my foolish little brother's love towards you?" Itachi asked.

The Uzumaki was stared at the elder Uchiha, thinking deeply of the words. The younger Uchiha only glared fiercely at his big brother. When the senses returned to the blonde, there were magic castings… The last thing ever appeared in his eyes were a powerful lightning stuck on the younger Uchiha who had formed the most powerful elemental force field around himself before the elder Uchiha even finished his hand signs. Uchihas are always so unpredictable… The spells they were casting were so powerful and accurate…not to mention magic draining as well. The Uzumaki always had trouble in his studies. He remembered the teacher mentioned something about 'chakra' and types of 'jutsus'… Perhaps 'chakra' is what they called magic each vampire has and 'jutsu' is the kind of magic the vampire is using? All he could remember was the teacher told the class that the magic all witches, wizards or magicians were using were totally different from the kinds of magic the vampires are using and the next thing he knew was he fell asleep until the school bell rang… Damn…he really needed to pay more attention in class…

Uchihas were never meant to be underestimated. Even the younger Uchiha himself was casting some elemental spells that the teachers didn't encourage them to cast too much but the Uchihas just made things seemed so…easier and powerful. The Uzumaki had always been jealous of their power, high status among others and many more. After seeing them in such fierce battle, no doubt that they were ruling over the land instead of others…

Both of them were pretty badly beaten by each other. It's painful to see them fighting over himself who was such a failure and idiot. He blamed his stupidity and uselessness himself and he had tried to be better but failed every time which made both him and his family disappointed… Perhaps they were thinking of kicking him out from the family because of that and they might be able to cut off some cost of his studies and living…

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as the elder brother gave a direct combo of the high level 'flame hit'.

That jutsu sent the smaller raven flew and smashed into the wall that was like…5 miles away?! Naruto ran towards the seriously injured boy. It was his entire fault. Sasuke noticed him, he knew it. He was spacing out as usual when the two black orbs were staring at him and forced his senses returning to the blonde. It was the most unusual feeling. The tears just kept rolling down even until he reached the serious injured raven who was still trying to get up and continue the fight with his big brother who he never get along with.

Uchihas never get along with each other no matter how many times they tried to. He remembered their mom once told them about Obito who was their father's younger brother. Their father never visited him ever since Obito moved out with their grandmother and another uncle since the grandfather and she got divorced. He only said that they never got along and they fought and argue almost every day whenever they met in the house or in the public. That became the main reason why they lived separately and caused there's another Uchiha clan in another country. The two brothers once overheard that they moved to the Sound Country.

"Naruto…don't cry," Sasuke whispered. "I'm so sorry that I left so suddenly…"

"It does matter anymore, Sasuke…" Naruto said as he lent the raven a hand and pulled him on his feet. "Besides, it's my fault that you were so badly beaten,"

"Well, if that's the case…" said another voice in the fog. "Then you should be responsible of this,"

The Kakashi Hatake, owner of the Uchiha company was standing in front of the teen vampires with Itachi Uchiha who was beaten, kneeling on the ground.

"Ch…I thought that you were already at home?" Itachi mumbled.

"I was taking a jog and just to make sure that you and Sasuke should be at home before 6…" He released the struggling man. "You should know when the sun comes out by now…"

No doubt that he's telling the truth. The sky was brightening and which also meant that Naruto's parents were on their way coming home. At least Kyuubi's already in its kennel. It will go wild if it stayed in the day.

"Since you said that Sasuke's injury is your fault, young man…" the white haired man grabbed Itachi by his collar as he was about to attack his injured little brother again. "I'll leave Sasuke in your house as you treat his wounds… Surely you took your medical lessons at school with…what's her name again…ah, Madam Tsunade and I'll be taking this arrogant brat back…"

Then he disappeared, along with Itachi Uchiha. The sky kept increasing the speed of brighten up. Naruto just teleported them into the house since he could feel that the atmosphere's getting hotter. He gently took the injured and tired raven back into his room. At least, the powerful Itachi Uchiha was gone for now and the King himself can receive treatment. Although Naruto was a total moron in all subjects but he's pretty darn skilled in medical treatment. Perhaps he could be a vampire doctor and hell; no one will even step into the clinic since he got no money to get medicines for his patients…

As soon as Naruto placed his first injured patient sat on the fluffy and cozy yet small and rather creaking bed, he went out and get the first aid kit. Sasuke grabbed the chance to explore the little room of his lover. He wondered if the dobe hated the darkness since he noticed some green thingy stuck on the walls and ceiling that will glow in the dark. There was no study table but he saw some workbooks and some stationery on the floor and doubted that if there's where his dobe study and did his work. There was a small cheap wooden wardrobe just beside the bed. There was no mirror and it's no wonder why the blonde's hair was such a mess a few hours ago…

"EEK!" the blonde woman screamed as she saw him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and wondered what the fuck is wrong with the woman who was actually his dobe's big sister and the same age as his motherfucking idiotic big brother.

"W…why are you still here and in my Naruto's bedroom?"

Sasuke was damn pissed off when he heard that. 'Her Naruto'? He told the woman to fuck off before he cast a fire jutsu and burn her into ashes. That woman had the beauty of his dobe's but a worse brain than his dobe's… What the fuck is going on in this family? The dobe really need to get out from this poor and dull life before his dobe became worst…

"Naruko…he's seriously injured and he needs my help," Naruto explained.

"What he needs is a doctor. Naruto, you are no doctor," Naruko had her arms folded.

"What…? Are you telling me that I am useless and stupid?" Naruto snapped.

"No!" she immediately wrapped her arms around her little brother and made Sasuke glared at her again. "But look at his injuries! He really need a real doctor!"

"I can do it, Naruko. I might not good in other subjects but I am good in medical magic!"

"That word is used only for magic users like witches; you are a vampire, for God's sake!" Naruko slapped her hand on her forehead. "Jutsu, my sweetheart!"

"Dobe, just get you're fucking ass here before I die of heavy bleeding!" Sasuke could not stand the woman's sweet nicknames given to his dobe. 'Just who the fuck that woman thinks she is?!'

Naruto closed his door and got to the injured raven. He took off his shirt and realized that the cut was more serious than he thought. He cleaned off the blood with some cotton and apply a large amount of chakra into the wound and doubled the speed of duplicating the somatic cells to close up the wound. The raven could feel that there's a large amount of wasted chakra leaking out and caused the dobe got tired easily even the wound hasn't been closing up fully.

The blond dropped onto his bed as he had healed the serious and deep wound. It was pretty tiring. The raven only stood up and stung his previously injured arm.

"You are pretty good at this, aren't you?" the raven gave a small smile. "Thanks anyway,"

The blond blinked at the raven and gave a big grin. The raven opened the wardrobe and grabbed a clean shirt and put on. Naruto didn't complain since he knew that the raven won't be wearing the blood coated shirt. However, the thought of an Uchiha wearing a peasant's clothing made him laugh since he never knew that the riches can ever dressed like normal people. Everything they use were so damn expensive.

"So, how should I repay you?" the raven bent over and kissed on the lips of the spacing out Naruto. "The sun's coming out and there's no way that I can treat you,"

Naruto who was still in shock after that kiss was being pounced onto the bed and with both arms being pinned down by the strong raven. Another kiss but full of passion and a little hint of lust caused Naruto to regain his senses and struggled to get off. He really should have practiced more on chakra control. He could feel his body was being weakened as a result of too much chakra leakage. The raven only gave an evil smirk and kissed the blonde.

Suddenly, the raven turned to the door and watch as the door was being opened and a blonde haired man stood at the door. It was Naruto's father and Naruto only sweat dropped as he saw his father's face was reddened and slammed the door close and avoiding the little couple in the room from seeing him and of course failed.

"Lets' continue then," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Wait…what…what… Humph!"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, the gap was sealed with a passion kiss…

**Extra Notes:**

_They are so going to do it this time! Minato caught them red handed…oh my, Naruto… You should have locked the door! Well, until next time then…perhaps…sex, for real? Oh my God, I am very excited about the next chapter too! Well, Sasuke, I guess you are pretty happy right now, aren't you…? Since Sasuke will be busy screwing Naruto in that small creaking bed and which most probably will make everyone in the family knew, I guess I should hire another character…oh! I know… Itachi!! _

**End of Notes…**

Itachi: (unhappy after being dragged back home) _That foolish little brother…_

Kakashi: (in a father like tune) _Now, you are the one who beat your little brother, Itachi…_

Iruka: (in a mother like tune) _I am so disappointed in you…_

Itachi: (voice rose) _He was the one attacking me first!_

Kakashi: (in a father like tune) _That doesn't mean that you can beat your little brother._

Iruka: (in a mother like tune) _You are grounded for a week, young man!_

Tobi: (in an innocent tune) _Tobi is a good boy!_

Iruka: (angry) _Tobi is a BAD boy! You should be in bed NOW!_

Tobi: (sad) _Yes, mommy…._

Kakashi: (pervert) _I missed your nice ass, honey…_

Iruka: (embarrassed) _Kakashi…! Not in front of the kid!_


	12. The Two Ukes

**Author's Notes:**

_I am back again…My school's beginning soon and I'll have more limits to write again…I'll update as often as I can…every 2 weeks? I have no idea but I'll just try my best, I guess… KakaIru…I totally forgot about them, sorry to all readers and the couple. Do you think that I should add more characters into the story? Oh, now I remembered…I want to add Neji into the story…ItaNaru, SasuNaru and…NejiNaru… And yes, Naruto the total uke in my story… Evil, aren't I? Do you think that KakaNaru is a good one too? Iruka will be so…pissed…!_

**End of Notes…**

Iruka: (jaw dropped) _I dare you to do that!_

Me: (grins innocently) _You seriously don't mind it?_

Kakashi: (glare at me angrily) _Don't you think that that's too much?_

Me: (glares back) _Of course it's too much! I'll definitely strike you out from my yaoi list…_

Sasuke: (glares at me) _Naruto is MINE!! Strike Itachi and Neji off the list!! _

Me: (avoiding everyone's attention) …I'll think very deeply about that… Chapter 12!!

**Summary: **

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 12**

There were voices from the room of the end of this corridor. The study room of the Uchihas. There was a contract that no one ever bothered looking was in the shelf that was closed with a very thick yet transparent as clear as ice glass. Instead of 'closing', it's actually 'locking'. That room was Kakashi Hatake's favorite room. It's not only a quiet place where you find peace and there's lots of reading materials that you can find from many thousands years ago until now but also where his mate and him have sex…sometimes.

The cozy mattress in that room was not placed there for only because sometimes when the reading Uchiha was tired, he could sleep there. Of course, when the two mates argue with each other, one can decided sleeping there if there's no spare room left since normally the ukes always thrown their semes out of the bedroom and locked them outside. Well, that's exactly what happened to Kakashi Hatake often. He's not an Uchiha, too bad… If he was, he could have flip through a spell book and hypnotized him and screw him into the mattress again.

'I really should apologize, I guess…' Kakashi closed his book and gave a sad sigh. 'I just couldn't resist it…he's was so cute at that time…it's not my fault that those vampires took a photo of us kissing…I really should apologize, I guess… I should have thought of my position in the company… Why won't the elders just give Itachi the fucking chance to be the boss already? He's already matured…" Kakashi sighed again. He stood up from the arm chair and put back the book. He snapped his fingers and the room were locked inside. He walked into his room, hoping that his mate would forgive him for now…it had been 1 month since they last ever talked to each other… It was really too much for a man like himself…

He was rather surprised to find the bedroom door was unlocked. He silently walked inside, afraid to wake Iruka and might kick him out again. Iruka was sleeping in peace with the now unmasked Tobi beside the mother. God…both of them is so cute together! He wondered if he could control himself even if Tobi's with them… Iruka really, really, really hated to embarrass himself in front of the children…

"…KAKA…!" Kakashi sealed the gap with a deep and passion kiss.

"You don't want to wake out cute little Tobi up, don't you?" Kakashi whispered in his lover's ear and licked on the delicious looking neck before taking a bite. Iruka bit his lip and tried his best to struggle the silver haired pervert off him. Little Tobi's just beside him…

"Hn…!?" Iruka let out a soft moan as he felt something arousing his erection. The silver haired man gave a horny smirk and moved on to his lover's chest. He licked on the harden left nipple. Iruka shivered a little, he was glad that he didn't let out any voice to wake the sleeping child that was beside him. Kakashi continued to help his lover to jerk him off meanwhile teasing him and hoping to get a reaction.

A small vein popped out on Iruka's forehead and with full force, he managed to kick Kakashi out of the bed! He's face was all red he pointed at the door, signaling him to get out. The silver haired man gave a depressed sigh and walked out of the room with heavy footsteps.

"Were you trying to molest Iruka again?" Itachi asked as he saw Kakashi's face.

"Aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

"Chill, I only want s a little supper to continue my work," Itachi answered as he walked away. "Oh, now I remembered… Iruka said something about giving up something precious for this year's Praying and not the usual food serving anymore…"

Itachi sweat dropped as Kakashi turned gloomy and his world was crashed.

"I think he really will give up our sex…" Kakashi gave a sad sigh and walked away.

'Hmm…I wondered if my foolish little brother will give up on the blonde…'

Meanwhile while Kakashi was trying to molest Iruka, the same thing happened to Naruto and Sasuke except… Naruto gave in quite easily… Maybe Sasuke was lucky that his mate was such an obedient little prey and unlike Iruka who perhaps was playing 'hard-to-get' or maybe he didn't even have the slightest feeling for the silver haired man who was suppose to be a great friend of Obito Uchiha who said that he have errands to run in another clan and will be returning after a few years. The young Uchihas had not been seeing their uncle for a long, long time. Oh, Kakashi Hatake didn't stay in the Uchiha's for no reason or just because he's a good friend to who was suppose to rule over the clan but he ran away by saying that he have lots of errands to run. The worst was that no one knows if he's telling the truth or not…

"Sa…su…ke…" Naruto called out as the raven continued leaving hickeys on the blonde's neck and chest. The skilled and playful fingers on the little prey's nipples were making the blond mewled in pleasure and in the same time, turned the Uchiha on really, really high mood of having sex with his love. For so long, the raven had been hungered to get more of the cute blond and there is absolutely no way that he would let this perfect chance waste away just like that.

Besides, Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself being an uke, a very obedient one too. Where could you get such a good mate? Naruto let out a soft and surprised moan as he felt something warm arousing his now harden cock. He looked down at his pants and realized that Sasuke had moved his hand away from his right nipple which was occupied by the warm mouth immediately after the absence of the fingers. The right hand was slipped inside the blonde's boxers and was grabbing the member out from the warm coverings.

Sasuke quickly starting to pump on Naruto's harden dick. The blond took it by surprise and jumped a little. Sasuke gave his prey a passion kiss, signaling the dobe to keep his voice down. Sasuke continued pumping on the member and another hand messaging the little cute ass of the blonde's. He earned sweet moans which made the uke sounded like he's begging to go faster, harder…Sasuke dropped the Naruto who jumped onto him earlier ago on the cozy, most likely comfortable and heavy creaking mattress.

"What's that for?!" Naruto snapped and he shivered and moaned again with both pleasure and pain. The raven took the whole length inside his mouth as he inserted a finger inside his tight hole without giving any warning! There was no lube in the room and knowing that the raven was turned on like this, perhaps he won't be thinking of getting a lube downstairs either… Naruto arched back with another heavy moan as Sasuke added another finger. Sasuke kept pulling the fingers in and out, stretching the tiny entrance of the poor fox's.

"Sasuke…I…I am going to…!" Sasuke gave a horny and evil smirk and sucked on the nearly released member. He knew that he tasted the sweet taste of the pre-cum a little while ago but he never figured the little fox will came so fast… Naruto let out relieved panting and lied on the mattress feeling rather tiring and weak. Having sex can be so tiring…

"Hic…?!" Naruto widened his nearly perfect blue eyes and staring at the raven with opened mouth but there was no voice coming out. The raven just added 2 fingers! The four fingers inside of small entrance accidentally hit on the blonde's prostate. Sasuke knew it by looking at the face of his prey. The fingers continue doing the job and every time the raven inserted them, his prostate was hit hard, deadly and giving very heavy and pleasurable moans.

"Now, be a good boy and get on your legs and arms. I promise that you'll feel so good that you'll be coming back for more without I asked for…" Sasuke said as he pulled out his fingers. Naruto who was filled with so much pleasure and lust just lose himself. The lewd body was moving on their own. As soon as Naruto got onto all fours, Naruto suddenly felt uneasy and terrified. Sasuke was grabbed on his ass and he felt something hard was on his hole.

Being too afraid to turn around to see what was going to happen next, he just trembled and tears starting to roll down. He's so scared… He wondered if Sasuke could even push himself inside of his small hole. Sasuke is…so thick…He only hoped that it will end quickly and everything's will back to normal… That's what Naruto hoped for of course.

"Don't be scared, Naruto…" Sasuke leaned over and whispered in the little prey's ear. "I promise that it will really, really feel good and I am going to take full responsibly so…just cling on me, okay?" Naruto blushed and felt that he stopped trembling at least. Sasuke's words just made him felt a lot better… He only nodded and pressed his hole on Sasuke's hardening cock, signaling that he could go in. Sasuke gulped and slowly pushed himself inside.

'It's so…painful!' Naruto's mind was screaming and he was also doing the screaming. It's so huge and Sasuke was forcing himself to enter and trying to go further. "Sasuke! It's…it's AH!!" Sasuke pulled out and pushed in again, this time, a few millimeters deeper. "Please…! PLEASE!! It's…it's too huge for me…! AHH!!!" Sasuke continued to trust deeper into the little hole.

Naruto's world went blank and white. He could not think of anything to forget of the pain. He took a sneak peek on Sasuke's dick when he trusted into him again. It's so long! He just screamed on top of his voice and letting tears running down like streams of rivers. "Sasuke…! Please…NO…NO MORE!! Sa…SASUKE!!" The huge dick just slammed into the poor little fox's prostate. It was twice more painful than being hit by the fingers…or perhaps 3 times more pain…

"Na…Naruto…" he pulled out his length and slammed in again, gave a direct hit on the dying fox's prostate. Sasuke continued pulling out and slamming in his huge and long dick inside the small and tight hole. After the countless times entering the blonde, they came.

"Naruto…!" Sasuke released the hot, thick substance inside Naruto as the crying blonde come on the mattress.

As soon as Sasuke pulled out, Naruto fell onto the mattress, leaving the overflow cum of the raven leaking out from the small hole. It was too much to contain inside… The dizzy Naruto didn't move an inch and just doze off as soon as the raven collapsed on top of the blond.

"I love you, Naruto…"

**Extra Notes:**

_Naruto and Sasuke finally…! Sorry about the lame and short KakaIru…Iruka's just like a over protective mother who just can't let his little ones see adults doing naughty stuffs…Poor Kakashi but a happy beginning of Sasuke and Naruto's love life… More love triangles next…! I am such an evil person… I love torturing my little cute characters… Enter the Hyuugas next chapter…! Sasuke is going to be having lots of competitions… NejiNaru? _

**End of Notes…**


	13. The Love Triangle

**Author's Notes:**

_I apologize for taking me so long to update this chapter… I have no idea what I should continue. Then one night, I had a most insane dream ever! Naruto's pregnant! I can see almost see the face on Sasuke Uchiha! Curse the stupid alarm clock! Well, I am going to enter Neji into this story sooner or later. I just have no idea why Tobi have to appear at this hour or Kakashi might have screwed Iruka until he couldn't leave the cozy mattress for quite some time. Oh well, at least Sasuke and Naruto had their fun. To tell the truth, it's more like Sasuke took Naruto by force after I actually read the chapter. Oh well, what is done was done. _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 13**

The sun slowly went lower behind those rocky mountains, whispering goodbye to the dead town of the Uchiha clan. If there's a creature standing outside under the sun, obviously it probably a thief of another clan. Creatures from another clan were no vampires and obviously will be eliminated immediately as he or she stepped a foot into a house. Oh, by the way… Not every vampire will sleep during the day because vampires usually are light sleepers and they don't depend much on taking naps since they prefer to feed to gain energy for the day.

If that thief was lucky, he would be spared from being bitten by a vampire who caught him red handed by running away from the nearest exit the person could find but most people would just break a hole in the wooden thin walls of a house and run into the sun and never return. And if you are unlucky, perhaps you will get all your blood drained out by a vampire or being turned into a creature like them in split seconds or died of the vampire virus inside your body. Naturally speaking, no one is stupid enough to actually stepped a foot inside the clan.

However, just on that particular night time, a weird creature from another clan entered inside the Uchiha clan and obviously created a chaos with the blood traders. He was in jail and 24 hours being kept watching by 4 guards. By looking at the symbol he had on his right chest on his shirt, he's probably from the Hyuga clan, as everyone believed.

"Are you serious? That intruder is from the Hyuga clan?" Naruto asked.

"Since you are from the Hyuga clan, I guess you can at least recognize that person, can't you?" Sasuke asked as he led the way to the cell of the intruder.

"Hmm…I think I will know that person instead of recognizing him," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke stopped and Naruto bumped onto him and fell off with his still arching butt landed on the ground. He gave a small, painful moan. 'Oh, Sasuke just don't know the meaning of being gentle… My ass…and he still dragged me to this creepy place and want me to walk?' Naruto managed to stand up as he clung on the brick wall. Sasuke only turned his head to see dobe and offered no help since he was deep in thought of what the blonde said…

"You will know that person?" he repeated Naruto's words and continued, "What do you mean? Are you telling me that you and he have certain relationship?"

"I don't know…until I meet him later, of course," Naruto gave an innocent smile.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned back to face the dark pathway in front of him. It wasn't his wish to come. Yet, the guards just phoned him as he was asleep and enjoying the moment with Naruto in his arms. They say that the prisoner they just caught was from the Hyuga clan and he demanded for Naruto's presence. Why would another vampire clan come here? Was he represented to here to declare a war? The Hyugas and Uchihas never knew each other… Perhaps this guy have some power in the Hyuga clan. The guard said that he will hold a war against the Uchihas if he did not see Naruto until the sun rose again.

"Naruto," Sasuke broke the silence, "I…I just want you to know that I love you and I really do. I would sacrifice anything for you, just for you. Please do consider it, okay?"

Naruto blinked at the back of the Uchiha in front of him, wondering what he's talking about. He just gave "ah" as a reply before they started to walk in the small pathway again. Soon the pathway is getting wider and wider. Then the two teen vampires felt some energy flowing in the air. It's so familiar to Naruto that he went into the opened door without a second thought.

"Naru…oh…I have a bad feeling about this…"

Sasuke chased after the running blonde. The blonde didn't even look back even when he called his name, as if he became deaf. What was Naruto's relationship with this person? He wanted to know badly…he only wanted the dobe for himself… The dobe who was never a favorite to anyone…or at least that's what he thought…

"NEJI!!!"

He heard his dobe screamed in joy and excitement. He stopped as he saw his blonde was reaching his hand into the cell. Then a pale hand reached out from the darkness and grabbed his arm and repeating calling Naruto's name in relief and happiness. He saw tears rolling down from the corners of the beautiful blue orbs he always loved so much.

"Don't cry, I'm healthy and safe like I always am! See?"

"But…but…you came all the way to here for me?! Why?" the pale hand reached out wiping the tears away. Sasuke's motionless face turned gloomy. He pulled Naruto to his side and glared at the person in the cell with his Sharingan. His eyes widen as he saw the familiar pair of eyes with the same and familiar aura from the prisoner…

"Neji Hyuga…" Sasuke called out the prisoner's name.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" the prisoner said out his name.

Naruto who just stopped crying was wiping the tears off and staring at the two persons who were still glaring at each other in wonder if they were once close friends… Neji or Sasuke never told him that they knew each other… Or they really are friends? They don't seem to be friendly to each other judging by the looks of their eyes… 'Scary…' Naruto's first thought.

"Naruto," Neji broke the silence. "How much you know about this Uchiha?"

"Err…" Naruto didn't like this tune of talking of his. Neji had always been gentle and nice to him. Perhaps they are rivals instead of friends… He just…couldn't answer this question…

"We went to the same elementary school, junior high and senior high…" Sasuke answered, "We knew each other for a long time already and obviously longer than the time you spent with him," Sasuke folded his arms, giving an evil smirk.

Neji gave him a glare. Uchihas and Hyugas never got along. First was because of their kekkei genkai aka blood limit. There's still no one could identity which is stronger: the Byakugan or the Sharingan. The two clans were cold to each other, ignoring everything about each other and secondly…they always fought for whatever they want as if their mind and thoughts were connected and whatever they wished or wanted was the same…

"I can see that you fell for Naruto," Neji said. "I always thought that the Uchihas will always only marry their own kinds just like they always do…"

"Naruto _belonged_ to my clan…" Sasuke said unhappily.

"Perhaps you have forgotten that Naruto _came_ from my clan?" Neji stood up and cleaned off the dust on his clothing. "He only came here with his family for the company Mr. Yodaime was transferred to and I think that the family don't fit in as good as I expected them to be…"

"…What are you trying to say, Hyuga?"

Neji gave a dark grin. Once again, it's another expression which Naruto had never seen before… Perhaps there's still a lot of things he did not know about Neji… He was so sure that among all the people he knew, other than his family, he knew lots of things about Neji…

"Just because that they came from my clan, that doesn't mean that they can be treated like they are not members of your clan, Uchiha. Moreover, they became your peoples."

"I don't like the way you talk, Hyuga," Sasuke gave a warning glare.

Naruto swore that he saw a little movement of the guards who stood and leaning against the wall but his attention was almost taken away from the two arguing vampires. 'Two pure bloods…one big fight…' Naruto thought as he remembered the fight between Sasuke and his big brother… He hated wars. He blamed himself for his uselessness… He had always wanted to be more useful to the society. Why would Sasuke who was a dream of every female vampire or maybe some male as well…actually fall for a stupid guy like him?!

Neji in return… He had heard more than 1 compliment about this mighty warrior from everyone in the Hyuga clan ever since he was born. It's true that Neji's one year older than Naruto yet he could not seek anyone else other than Neji himself to have such achievements at quite a young age… He's a genius, like everyone called.

Even after he left the Uchiha clan, he would still compare Neji with the others, especially Sasuke Uchiha who every female or some male would actually fell easily onto his feet for not only his good looking but excellent achievements. To Naruto, indeed that the Uchiha's much good looking than Neji is but compared to others, Neji could do better.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Neji's voices snapped the Uzumaki out of his thoughts.

Neji was out from the cell. Sasuke was holding him with arms gently around him. He could feel Sasuke's breath on his neck. Neji on the other hand was holding his hand. He could see something deep in those lilac eyes but he couldn't identity what…

"Who do you like the most? It's either me or Hyuga (Uchiha)!"

The question kept echoing in Naruto's mind. 'Ah…this is more difficult than any question that the teacher shot at me…" The inner Naruto cried.

**Extra Notes:**

_Do you want NejiNaru? Or SasuNaru all the way? Or a little twist with ItaNaru? I am thinking that perhaps Neji and Naruto should get along together! Sasuke will belong to Naruko…who was… What the heck…5 years older than Sasuke?!_

**End of Notes…**


	14. The Confusion

**Author's Notes:**

_Hello peoples! I am back with Chapter 14! I apologize for taking so long to update. I'll be going "missing-in-action" until the end of June or early July. I am going to sit for my internal exams soon so I need more time to study! This is going to be complicated for both me and Naruto chan. Neji's my favorite character and SasuNaru's my favorite yaoi pairing and I really, really in a huge trouble of deciding! This is bad, bad bad!! Well, at least for now…Neji get want he wants… Hmm…maybe SasuNaru comes far, far behind? First of all, how?!!!! EMERGENCY!!!!_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 14**

"UCHIHA!! Where the heck did you _hide_ my dearest, precious, cute brother?!"

Just how the fuck did this annoying woman gets HIS phone number?! The raven immediately hit the "ignore" button and crushed his 5th brand new phone again. The 5th phone in 2 weeks gone in just split seconds. It's not that the Uchihas would even care of losing one or two stupid phones… All they need to do is buy another one to replace the broken, outdated or lost phone. Yet, no matter how much money you earned, money can't buy you _love_.

Yes, peoples. The infamous Sasuke Uchiha who they said had always rejecting girls with a cold compliment, the most good-looking and coolest guy in his clan actually _joined forces_ with the genius and the mightiest heir of the Hyuga clan, Neji Hyuga which is obviously _not_ true. The unpopular, total moron who was despised by every female vampire actually went _missing_ for 2 weeks without any money or food and his family and lovers were obviously worried.

"Got any news about Naruto?"

The Hyuga came to the Uchiha's mansion for the 14th time. In 2 weeks, they still could not find their precious blond. Perhaps their argument went too far or perhaps they shouldn't let him decide his mate for entire life so soon. Sasuke just shook his head and returned into the dark corridor. Neji just followed, ignoring the broken pieces of the device on the floor.

"Sasuke…"

The raven stared at Iruka with his sorrowful eyes. 'There's still nothing about Naruto yet…' He passed down the message and walked deeper into the corridor of darkness. Neji politely bowed and greeted the older burette before sped up to chase after the Uchiha again.

"Mama, why is brother Sasuke so depressed?"

Tobi grabbed the side of Iruka's pants for attention. Iruka gave a little sigh and hold the little one in his arms. "Nothing, Sasuke's just sad," he kissed Tobi on his forehead, "He's fine."

"Tobi hope so too," he replied with a small yawn and fall on his mother's chest, immediately went asleep. Iruka just stared at the direction where Sasuke and their new guest went before walking up the stairs. 'Why they went to the study room? I wondered.'

"Uchiha, why are we coming into your study room?"

The candles of the room immediately lighted up as the Uchiha entered the room. Ignoring the Hyuga's question, he walked to the small, well designed table that looked like a blooming flower. The Uchiha mumbled a few unrecognized words and did lots of hand signs. Neji was surprised to see the petals of that silver flower actually opened!

"This is the "Rose of Destiny", back then when I was younger…I used to look at that blonde boy that was reflected instead of my face with it," The crystal ball that hid inside of the closed petals was glowing in mysterious bloody red. "It was later that I was caught for staying here so late at night and told that the person I saw was my destiny. I only knew that he's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Back then, Naruto was still in my clan," Neji walked closer to the magic crystal ball. "You should never fell in love with another person from another clan; those are the rules before we all gained our independency. Our ancestors…"

"They risked their lives for that, yes I know!" a crystal clear water drop fell on the glowing crystal ball. Neji became speechless and quietly listened to the regretful next words. "But I can't help it! I never imagined that I will actually fell for him! I loved him, for everything he is…"

Then the crystal shone brighter with the color of rose. The face on the crystal ball reflected blond why were searching for…along with a red haired and a blue eyes guy.

"He's with Gaara!" Sasuke said in surprise. "Of course," he gave a relieved sigh and smiled happily for the first time in 2 weeks. "Gaara's his closest friend! C'mon!"

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the collar and walked away. Neji gasped as he saw the flower returned the usual state as it is when they first stepped into the room. "We are going to Suna, I know a shortcut to there, and Gaara once took me there too."

Meanwhile while everyone's worried about the blonde, he actually was having his own problems too. He just couldn't decide which one he should choose.

"Either one is just fine," Gaara said. "As long as they don't treat you like shit and I won't kill him." Naruto forced a smile and sweat dropped.

"Neji had treated me extremely nice back then, even we were a poor family and my dad couldn't find a good job. He was always there for me and my family…" Naruto said sadly. "Sasuke might not be as mighty as Neji is but for some reason, I have a feeling that he had waited for me to accept him for a very long time…I just…can't face the both of them…"

"I see…so they both did sacrifice for you…" Gaara said, "But I can't see what the Uchiha did anything. He only waited…for like…a few years perhaps?"

"Oh Gaara…" Naruto chuckled. "You really never fell in love with anyone…that's why you don't understand what I've been through and what they been through but I don't blame you though. You see, Gaara… Love is a strange thing. Whenever I looked at Sasuke, I saw the pain and sorrow. Those hidden feelings were hard for him even for a few years. He had waited longer than that and he hid it well enough but I still saw it in his eyes." Naruto said in a small smile.

"I'm glad," Gaara broke the sudden silence. Naruto, with full of curiosity stared at his friend. "You've smiled for the first time for the past 2 weeks, I am glad." Naruto gave another smile. "And, I am sure that you will be happy to see the two who you loved as well…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering what his friend was talking about. Gaara only smiled and looked at the windy desert in front of them where Naruto could also see two familiar figures was on track towards the Village of the Sand, Suna. Soon, a pair of black orbs met with the pair of blue orbs and then the familiar lilac…

"SASUKE!! NEJI!!"

The blonde jumped down from the balcony.

"Here is 5 feet tall from the ground, idiot!"

Gaara shouted in panic. As he was about to jump down as well, he saw a figure was by Naruto's side. The strong arms were around the blonde's waist as they landed in a slow and gentle pace. Everything was happening so fast… The next thing happen was Sasuke and Naruto's lips met with each others. Gaara sighed and when he opened his eyes, he was staring at a pair of unusual lilac eyes that he never seen before.

"What are you looking at?!" he snapped and walked back into the house, leaving the three persons outside in the desert. "Love… such a complicated thing…" he gave another sigh.

"Lets' head back to the Uchiha clan…" Sasuke took Naruto's hand after he broke the needed kiss.

"Hey! How you know where am I anyway?" Naruto asked as he accepted the offer that Neji insisted giving the blond a piggy-ride which made the raven not-so-happy.

"Uchiha had a weird searching tool," Neji answered, "You turned so light! Didn't you get enough food? You seemed not growing up as well…you should be taller in you are now in that age…"

"Hmm…" Naruto rested his head on Neji's shoulder, "I liked the smell of lavender and rose…"

Neji chuckled as the raven faked a smile and a vein popped out on his forehead but no one noticed since he was the only one at the back. 'I was the one who found Naruto and I saved his butt before he crashed onto the sand…and all I got was just a kiss?! And in return! That Hyuga who only _hijacked_ along get a whole conversation with my dobe?! Where's the justice?!'

**Extra Notes:**

_Love is blind... Naruto's so blind...ah... I can feel a sharp knife inside poor Sasuke's heart... He's jealous. I always wanted to make the Great Sasuke Uchiha jealous... This is so much fun!! I wondered how long can I still torture Sasuke before he snapped and...YAOI!! Poor Naruto's ass... Well... First choice: Get rid of Neji as soon as possible? Or the second choice: Continue torture Sasuke by keeping Neji. Hmm...I am evil... I picked the secnd one. Well, I'll see you readers in the end of June or the beginning of July then!_

**End of Notes...**


	15. The End?

**Author's Notes:**

_Hey, readers! I am back again! Well, I'm happy to return with another chapter of love making. Lets' just say that I didn't take as long as I thought that I should take to finish this chapter… In fact, I'm too lazy to actually continue with the story but the boredom hit me and I have to do it! To kill boredom! Yeah!! By the way, I've decided to stick with SasuNaru. Well, Neji can go out with Gaara in later chapters in a ridiculously unbelievable incident. As long as Sasuke's happy, don't forget that his evil big brother will always hunt down what he wanted. Well, Naruto is the total uke and the total prey. How ironic can the character changed in fan fictions especially he's the main character in the anime? I'm evil…that explained all…_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 15**

Kakashi's face was flushed, extremely and horrifyingly flushed that even a 1,000-year-old housekeeping ghost will be terrified by a "red-faced vampire" that supposed had extinct for nearly 1,540 years. In order as what he told the ghosts that he would like to "refresh" himself, he had been wondering around the Uchiha castle, in and out for hours now but he still couldn't get those erotic, pleasurable, not to forgot god damn horny as well scenes out of his about-to-burst mind. His amazingly gifted speed was one of his specialties for chosen to be the guardians of the young Uchihas. He is quick in every single way but this time, perhaps not. Restless days? I don't think so. Heavy workloads? The villagers said that they often saw him at the pub with some smoking hot and erotically sexy female vampires!

"Mmmmmmm…ah! Ah! Ah! Wah….ah…ah…sto-Ah! P-p-please! Ah… Oh…oh…" Those soft, lewd, delicious and pleasure moans… He shook his head, tried hard not to think more about what he saw. He was not supposed to be there. He just had been at a wrong place at the wrong time. 'Oh well,' he shrugged. He gave a hesitated sigh and jumped off from the bench. It's not like that he always been at a right place at the right time anyway. "Hmm…you are so lewd… Such a face…! I won't go easy on you!" He figured the two semes are definitely asking too much from the super cute little uke. The tiny virgin hole just had to endure the finger fuck, double finger fuck. It's hard to imagine what the reaction will be but the fuck scene just hit him dead and hard. Kakashi's temperature just rose to 100 degrees Celsius and almost got a heart attack or worst, die of blood losing. He elegantly wiped the blood from his nose. Vampires don't bleed, naturally. Was it because their appearance looked alike like a human being? Maybe.

Oh, lets' just get back to Naruto, Sasuke and with surprise, Neji. Just what the hell were they doing in an empty guess penthouse-room which naturally belonged to the Haruno when they paid the Uchihas a warm visit during the full moons every month? Perhaps Sasuke have no idea that the Harunos were one of the most honorable guests during the full moons? Sometimes, things just happen and that's what happened to the Harunos. Yesterday, they were just some normal residences with no special status or privilege, even tiny authority what so ever but today they were one of the most powerful and richest clan in Konoha! Secrets? No idea, they say it's a miracle. Hard work? Definitely not since the Haruno clan was always deadly silence after exactly 6.00 a.m. every day. Logic? Where? One thing I know is what the Hyugas and the Uchihas have in common and that is that they never liked the Haruno clan for the past 5,000 years.

"Humph!"

"NO!!"

"Please! Ah! Ah!!"

"S-Sasuke!! N-Neji!! OW!!"

The surroundings were as dark as the night. Vampires hate light anyway and they have incredible night-sight but not Naruto chan, sadly. Well, if Naruto chan have a good night-sight, he would have a better chance to escape, right?

"Relax, dobe! I haven't even put it into you yet!"

That's probably Sasuke, as harsh (and perverted) as he will during sex…

"Naruto, just relax. Everything will be just fine."

That's sweet, it must be Neji.

Right, since the surroundings so dark… To tell the truth, even the authoress couldn't even figure out what happened to the three of them. Most probably they were having a threesome sex. Oh, who's the one who unplugged the Uchiha castle power supply anyway? Then he can die in hell. Well, enough with the rubbish and get on with the love making. Right, Naruto was crying…why? Simple, because someone…no…some guys just had to tear off his clothing and the perverted raven just have to taste the terrified uke thoroughly and entirely. Too bad that Neji's too busy stripping off his clothing and pulling off the scraps of clothing that remained on Naruto's gorgeous and feminine body.

"Neji! Neji! T-Tell Sasuke…WAH!!"

Obviously, the sentence was never finished. Reason? I doubt that it's because that Sasuke "accidentally" had a hard bite on one of Naruto's harden nipples. Neji actually slapped Sasuke away and wrapped his arms around the crying uke. "Don't leave a mark on him! We made a promise, didn't we?!" Neji snapped. I guess Sasuke was the only one in the room with the clothes on as then in a small silence with only the uke's sobbing, stripping sounds of heavy and rough fabric could be heard. "I'm so sorry, Naru chan. I got too excited and carried away. Lets' start over again, okay?" No response. "I'll be gentle. I'll treat you out for ramen later, deal?" Then there were sounds of kisses. Does Naruto love ramen more than the two semes? God knows.

"Sasuke…kiss me more… Neji…it tickles…not only my neck…please…" There goes moaning and soft breathing… Lust, should be the word to describe the atmosphere in there…

"Hmm…ah… Hey! Oh…." Perhaps the two semes were pleasuring the uke by gently nipping the uke's nipples? Damn, where the heck is the electricity?!

"Ah! Ah!! Don't…do… Oh, oh! Oh!! So…so…good!!"

"You are already hard… Your expression turned me on greatly!"

"Ah! Don't stroke it…! AH!!"

Naruto's moaning of pleasure filled the emptiness in the room. Within seconds, the uke came in Sasuke's hand. The raven licked the hot, milky, thick fluid on his hand. "Sweet…" Before Naruto could say anything after he stopped his panting, he moaned again with the same pleasure. The only difference would be the uke kept calling "Neji! Neji!" nonstop. Perhaps the uke was trying to hold back? There was no sound of cum.

"Aren't you holding back a little too much? So that means that I turned you on so great that you couldn't control yourself?" Sasuke said as Naruto gave a rather scream like moan and came in the hands of the Hyuga and the Uchiha. Perhaps Sasuke turned harsher during sex.

"Sometimes, the harsher, the better." Sasuke said and added a "Hn".

"We shouldn't leave any marking on him! We are taking him back home later, remember?" Neji snapped.

"Then what's the point of wasting all the effort to convince him to come to the castle with us since I can't go my way with him?!" Sasuke raised his voice.

"Uh…" Naruto made a soft cry as the ruffling of the bed sheets could be heard. It's probably some rough fabric… Winter's here, that makes sense…but doesn't that means that no matter how hard poor Naruto tried to escape, he won't even have the chance to get off this probably King sized bed? Then Naruto cried louder as if there's something grabbing him, holding him in place so he could go nowhere.

"Did any of us tell you to leave?" Sasuke snapped.

"Naruto…I…I apologize… Sasuke! You shouldn't have thrown him like that! He might get injured!" Neji said. God damn…I'm so going to kill who plugged the electricity supply plug out.

"Naruto, I'll make sure that you will never run away without permission…"

"Ah…ah…so…sorry… NO!! I don't want to!!"

"Be grateful that I won't put in it in you! We made a deal that we only fingers fuck you."

Sasuke was as pushy as he will always be during sex… What makes Neji so calm and gentle anyway? Different family background, perhaps…

"Hey, dobe… If you can take my entire length inside of you… That means you also can bare 10 fingers, right? 5 from me, 5 from Neji. Fair and square. We'll trust in nice and slow… You won't faint halfway like you are doing it with me."

"No… That's asking too…much…Sasuke!! I said NO!!!"

Moans filled the room. For both pain and pleasure. The moans turned louder and louder.

"Would you like me to stroke you too? It'll be less painful as your attention separated…" Neji offered. Without waiting for a reply, he began to stroke. Naruto who took the action by surprise since he didn't hear it made his flawless body arched beautifully.

"Eh? Neji stopped stroking and so was his trusting and grinding of his fingers in the poor uke's hole. Sasuke didn't seem to be bother and went deeper and actually hit Naruto's prostate dead for the 15th time in a row. "Sasuke, didn't you hear a click sound? I think someone was watching us all along! This is bad!" Neji began to panic. Naruto probably didn't hear it since Sasuke took over to stroke his about-to-cum cock, this time, with a lot more strength. The cum shot over Sasuke's stomach and hand, not to mention a little part on the brownish rough fabric as well. "No worries, it's only the old man who just returned from his business trip."

That was so true and so accurate.

"Hey, I just realized that we both haven't cum even once… The dobe had come three times and actually passed out after that one last trust…" Sasuke said after the silence love making for nearly 3 hours. "Boy, isn't he cute when he's asleep?"

"Master Kakashi!! Oh my Goddess! Why are you lying on the ground?! What is this red liquid around you? Gyah!! It's blood pool of a vampire!!"

Well, a house keeping ghost actually found him after a few hours… He's probably dead anyway. If that happens, Itachi's going to take over the company and marry a female vampire in order to pass the authority to his decedents. And in other hand, Sasuke can live a happy life with his dobe. It was a few years later that they knew that Neji had fall in love with Gaara and decided to stay in Suna for his entire life. As for Naruko, she had lived a better life after her so called normal marriage. Oh, Naruko actually married to Itachi. After the marriage of the two Uchihas and two Uzumakis, they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Notes:**

_Is that the end? Obviously it is NOT! Will the real ending will be like that? Maybe but most probably not. Well, what happened was at the end, the electricity came back and guess who actually plugged out the electricity supply plug? It's Tobi. Iruka told me that he found little Tobi was playing with the electric wires in the Electricity Supple Room and he got shocked and paralyzed and thank god he was found after about 1 hour. Oh, I am wondering that if Kakashi should die… There will be KakaIru soon! Of course, only if Kakashi can still survive after that last blow… Wow, that was indeed powerful… I guess that Naruka should have a pairing as well, don't you guys agree? How about…Shikamaru? Genius versus genius… I should think about it._

**End of Notes…**


	16. The Reveals of Secret

**Author's Notes:**

_I'm sorry for the crappy previous chapter… It's so stupid and I just realized it… Well, I should just try another time. Okay, Kakashi better be making up his mistakes so he and Iruka can be normal husband and wife again. Well, lets' just say that Guy comes in with an interference? This is the first time I ever write a love triangle story of Guy, Kakashi and Iruka… This is going to be so funny! Okay, first of all. Let me get the love triangle stories that will apparently appear in this story. Shit, I just realized that I left Itachi out for quite some time now… Okay, another rape case in this chapter then. I'm evil._

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 16**

Naruto didn't wake up like how he usually did. He didn't roll off from the soft and cozy bed from a nightmare, he didn't wake up after having a wonderful sleep and most importantly, not being awakened by anybody else. Well, he was awakened by someone else and also a nightmare but not like how the others will kick him out of bed or just scream at him, he woke up and was surprised of what he saw. It was famous and as told by Sasuke, no Uchiha from the past two generation owned ever since then… However, why did it appear in front of Naruto at this hour?! Before the blonde could scream out for help, he was trapped in complete darkness…

"Did I just scare you just now, Naruto? I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it."

As Naruto finally got his eyes forced opened, everything in front of him was unfamiliar and more like terrifying. There were many creepy things in the room which almost made him scream out of horror. However, a gentle hand covered his mouth and signaling him not to speak. Naruto stared at the kidnapper who was strangely gentle to him… Itachi Uchiha? But why?

"Itachi san, why…where are we?" There were so many questions in Naruto's head and he didn't know which one to ask first… He took the glass of water from Itachi and drank it as his throat was so dry that it was about to kill him. As this hour, he would like to go hunting but he didn't even have a single idea where he was! Moreover, he was not allowed to go out of the Uchiha's castle without an Uchiha by his side…not until the summer holidays end of course.

"This is my room. Sorry about the mess…I haven't had any time to actually clean my room in quite a long time…" Itachi gave an embarrassed, apology smile.

"Now you said that… I don't see you in the house much too."

Even though he was an Uchiha, he didn't see him anywhere in the house on that whole day tour when he first arrived at the Uchiha castle… Sasuke was quite furious anytime Naruto ever mentioned of Itachi's name too that why Naruto didn't understand much about this strange family. It appeared that Sasuke hated his big brother but their childhood pictures showed by Iruka weren't fake ones, aren't they? Where is the logic to this, he wondered mentally. In the end he only earned a headache and didn't enjoy the tour much which also a reason why he will get lost in the castle without a proper directory from who he found nearby…

Not that Naruto hated their house but it was freaking huge and confusing as all the hallways looked exact the same! Not to mention that all the doors to any room were the same to all the doors leading to anywhere in the castle… Suddenly, he got snapped out from his thoughts as he felt he was pushed down onto the soft and cozy yet cold mattress. 'Oh shit… Why did he get on top of me?!' Now, Naruto became nervous. His ass still arch from what happened a week ago… Those semes just didn't know what the meaning of being gentle is, damn it!

"Relax, Naruto. I promise that you will be rocking your hips against me in no time. I am different from that foolish little brother of mine. Just you wait!"

Okay, now Naruto's trembling in fear. Those skeletons that were lying around on the floor just moved on their own towards him!! The younger vampire wanted to scream but he couldn't find his voice! Was it because of the drink?! The bony hands tied him down on the mattress as Itachi began to undress him. 'Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…' That was all in his mind. Why no one was always by his side when he needed them?!

"My, my… It's a waste that a beauty like you is with Sasuke? Trust me; I'm much better than him both physically and mentally. You would prefer me over my foolish little brother, am I right? All you want from another person is being loved and care after, aren't I right?"

Itachi lifted Naruto's chin so they could look at each other eyes to eyes and the older Uchiha gave a tender kiss on those delicious looking pink lips. Naruto panicked and bit on Itachi's tongue as he was trying to ask for entrance. Itachi immediately pulled away and gave a naughty smirk as he nipped the tip Naruto's relaxed member and made Naruto jumped.

"My, aren't you a handful one? An uke should be loyal to his seme, you deserved to be punished." Naruto trembled and moaned soundlessly as Itachi began to stroke him.

'Sasuke… Sasuke… Save me!!' Naruto screamed mentally and tears began to roll down.

"What do you want, Hyuga? You've been glaring at me all the time during breakfast."

Sasuke said coldly as he was taking a night walk in his garden. The Hyuga came out from the darkness and revealed himself under the moonlight. He wasn't happy. The Uchiha could see that from that gloomy and motionless face. He could see a hint of worry in his lilac eyes. Was it because of Naruto?

"I received the message from my uncle just now. I have to return to the Hyuga clan before the sun rises. Can you please give this to Naruto?"

Neji took out a blue gem necklace and tossed it to Sasuke. As soon as Sasuke got a hold on the gem, he realized that the precious stone was once belonged to the first Hokage of the Konoha! Well he had heard of one before. It was with the best doctor in the Konoha Hospital although Sasuke never been there, he heard that place's huge and has all kinds of medicine for all kinds of illness of any kind of creature. And her name's Tsunade, the granddaughter of the first Hokage. Okay, that still made no sense. Why was this stone in Neji Hyuga's hands? He wanted to give this stone that will absolutely cost a fortune to the dobe?!

"Are you joking? You want to give this to Naruto?!" Sasuke faked a laugh. 'This must be a joke!' He thought.

"Apparently, you don't know about the Uzumaki family as well as I do and you said that Naruto is your fiancée? I already knew that you didn't know anything about Naruto when we first encounter. You didn't even realize that you are actually hanging out with the fourth Hokage's son! Just like everyone else who are so blind to realize it!"

His Naruto is the fourth Hokage's son? But his father worked under Kakashi… It's true that Naruto's father rarely return to house since the Hokage's workload were quite heavy. Yet Kakashi often returned to the castle even before he actually reached his work time. Could he possibly be lying as well? What about Itachi? No, Itachi's always wearing a nice suit out to work, like a very successful business man… However once he noticed how heavy his suitcase was… He secretly opened it and saw only some ninja weapons and a mask inside. Itachi worked as a vampire ninja? Even if you go hunting, you don't need all these…crap, right?

"Wait! How do you know all these things?!"

Sasuke stopped him as Neji turned his back at the confused and almost lost one.

"Because I am the bodyguard of the next Hokage. If you still have some question, you should just go on and ask Gaara or Naruto himself."

And so, he left. Sasuke was still frozen in his position with his mind wondered all the questions that were bothering him. He and Naruto need a talk. Wait, Itachi's still at home! Naruto…his love still arching from last time, right?! His eyes shot in anger. No matter he will be the next Hokage or not, no one touches his Naruto! In a blink of the eye, he vanished under the cloud hiding moon.

"Itachi Uchiha, I command you to release me this instant!!"

The effect of poison finally worn off. Naruto found his voice and roared as loud as he could as his eyes burned in fire red. The sudden change of aura made the older Uchiha a little shocked. It's unbelievable that a wimp like him have such an amount of chakra! Then, the entire room was burning in red flame. A cage of fire trapped the Uchiha in and began to shrink. The boy who was still in the mattress was spacing out, as if he died since his eyes were so motionless and dull. However, he suddenly lifted up his left arm as he let out a crazy laugh.

"So you are the one who was hurting this lad, huh…"

A pair of devil's eyes was staring at the trapped Uchiha who was also getting burned bit by bit. The Uchiha gasped as he saw the how obedient the fire was… The devil was now dressed in a fire robe with his left hand still up in the air as he continued clenching his fist slowly.

"This kid was so furious and full of hatred in his eyes as he called out for me to help… You really have guts getting in my container's nerves… You shall pay for what you did…" As soon as he finished his sentence, he immediately clenched his fist completely.

The fire burned fiercely as the Uchiha screamed out in pain. The Holy Fire… Itachi just realized. It was what all creature of darkness feared of… 'How exactly this blonde holds such power!!' Itachi mentally cursed for his unawareness and carelessness.

Then the small body fell onto the warm floor as a result of the fire. The powerful aura disappeared as if nothing had happened but Itachi could still feel the pain he felt within his body… This body isn't an Uchiha, which could not be the Mangkeyou Sharingan… This boy is the son of the God, just like all the kages of all countries… Then, he suddenly felt a punch on his face as he was trying to get up. "Tch… Foolish little brother…" he said before he got slammed onto the wall by his furious little brother.

"Naruto! You are not hurt, are you? Oh… I'm so sorry…!" Sasuke hurried over and wrapped his arms around the unconscious blonde. The raven suddenly remembered the blue gem given by Neji and quickly put in on around the blonde's neck. They say the precious stone held magical healing powers.

"Sa…Sasuke…?" Hearing the familiar yet fragile voice calling his name made the raven felt so relieved. 'Naruto's still alive…he's still mine…' Sasuke pulled Naruto into a deep kiss.

"You loved him, am I right?" Itachi suddenly shot out a question.

"The fuck, Itachi… I thought you died."

"I can't die from that small attack but my body is pretty fucked up, thanks to that blonde boy… Sasuke, don't make a wrong decision or you will be destroyed."

Then, Itachi turned into hundred of crows and flew away to all the windows in the room.

**Extra Notes:**

_This is a pretty lame chapter… You readers know Gaara's techniques, right? The technique Naruto used is quite familiar with Sand Coffin but instead of sand, it's fire… Well, since Kyuubi's red chakra reminded me of fire, so fire. Random, I know. And Minato's the fourth Hokage!! Since this story is SasuNaru, then Neji will be the bodyguard… I can't just delete him from my story, he is my favorite character!! Oh, yeah. So Gaara's going to be Neji's uke then! I've finally decided. Guy's going to crush in and steals Iruka! Okay, this sounds gross but I have to make this story interesting if you guys want some lemony KakaIru!! _

**End of Notes…**


	17. The Most Relaxing Day Ever

**Author's Notes:**

_Naruto is the future fifth Hokage. Minato is the fourth and still alive, ruling over Konoha. Itachi is one of the ANBUs'. Neji is Naruto's disguised bodyguard and Gaara as his special advisor and trainer. What is Sasuke? He's only a spoiled brat in the Uchiha's main house with excellent grades and good looks. Not that I hate Sasuke or something but I really hate this guy in Shippuden… To tell the truth, I don't really like him from the beginning anyways. Well, I always wanted revenge on this stupid guy. If I can't do it in real life, then I destroy him in my stories. Well, not now, due to Sasuke's good luck. Damn him. Enter Might Guy and Rock Lee!! _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruka had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 17**

The summer holiday was going to end soon. Just only about two weeks before the holiday ended, there was a sudden change in the day time. It seemed that the clouds and the thick mist that came from nowhere had blocked away the burning rays of the hot and blinding sun. It was a chance that the vampires could finally go out during the day time. Every night creatures took this opportunity to enjoy the day time lives like how their prey, humans do. It was quite surprising to see that the preys didn't seem to be quite bothered of anything terrifying that might be happening to them… Well, they were too busy to even care anyway.

However, not all vampires even liked going out during day time even outside is cloudy. To the creatures of darkness, especially full-blooded vampires… Sun is one of the deadly enemies. They would rather stay in their cozy home and enjoy any rare occasion with their beloved ones. When you have both half-blooded vampires and full-blooded vampires in the house at a time like this, it only means two things: messes and noises. Oh, and sex.

"Tobi sweetie, where are you?"

"Iruka, he's probably just dozing off somewhere. Lets' have our fun now."

Kakashi pulled Iruka to sit on his lap and made the wife blush madly. Kakashi quickly wrapped his arms around the blushed mother's waist and getting to pull down his mask. He had been waiting for this for months. He apologized and his dolphin forgave him but no sex during night time still made him a little frustrated. God! He needed to be inside Iruka now! Just when Kakashi was about getting closer to his wife so he could give him a demanding kiss, the door toward the living room was opened in a rather rude manner and entered two arguing lovers. Soon, the sudden dead silence filled the air as the two lovers ignored each other after fighting over something personal, something so personal that the two adults were transparent in their child and his lover's world. Sasuke who felt a little guilty slowly made his way behind his blonde and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"Naruto sweetie… I'm truly sorry. Now lets' just go back to our bedroom and have our fun?" His chin snuggled on Naruto's shoulder.

"No means no. I am not happy when you woke me up today either."

"But I'll send you visiting heaven in no time… I know you want it…"

"We had 12 rounds in 2 days straight! And my ass is burning like hell."

"You can't blame me for that. I did search every corner in the house for pain killers but I didn't found any." Sasuke traced down his fiancée's neck with plenty of gentle kisses.

"Hmm…" Naruto blushed and took a slight liking as Sasuke continued giving butterfly kisses on his neck. "Maybe…well, one more round… I guess…won't hurt…"

Sasuke smirked as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much. He pulled them together for a long and passion kiss before they need to break for air and Sasuke carried Naruto in bridal style. The two lovers starting to have a tongue war in their mouths as soon as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's pale neck and pulled them together for another more passionate kiss. Soon, the two young vampires left the room with a gentle click on the door and sweet moans and mewls of pleasure filled the silence. The two forgotten adults froze as they were but they chuckled softly as they remembered their similar teenage life.

"My babies had grown up so fast…" Iruka pulled down Kakashi's mask and seal the gaps in between them with a kiss but it broke too soon and he continued. "Sometimes, I just don't want them to grow up… I know once they became matured, they will spend more time outside…leaving me all alone in this castle…" Kakashi pulled them into another more passionate kiss, forbidding Iruka from continuing his words and with one hand, gently brushed off the leaking tears at a corner on his eye. They only pulled apart since they need to catch their breath.

"You still have me by your side. I will never leave you."Iruka gave a gentle smile. However, the sudden banging at the giant metal front door disturbed the two pair of lovers' current actions and jump in surprise. Later, Kakashi growled in frustration and Sasuke cursed in furious as they all knew who were at the door.

"Sasuke, you know who's banging at the door?" Naruto asked as he shut his ears with his hands while the banging and shouting over something continued.

Sasuke who already fully dressed leaned over and kissed his lover's forehead. "I will be back in a few. Don't worry, it is only a small matter and it won't take long." He walked off, leaving his fully naked blonde alone in his bedroom hiding under the sheets because of the cold air. 'And I'll fucking kill the two bushy brows for interrupting my precious time with my Naru chan.' He pushed open the gigantic door with one major force, sending the two green dressed half cat creatures flew out of the Uchiha mansion. Please take note that the Uchiha mansion was built on top of a hill. The angry youngest Uchiha stood by the door with his arms crossed and with his Sharingan activated. Mess with an Uchiha equaled you are messing with a demon lord who was disturbed in his sleep.

"Where the fuck you two are? I'll fucking kill you both right here and right now!!" The youngest heir of the Uchiha clan roared furiously. Even Naruto peeped out through the window to see what was going on outside.

"My…you just almost killed the two of them by pushing the door with all your anger…" Kakashi walked out from the darkness as he noticed the door was wide opened. "Didn't I tell you that the switch to that automatic door is just on the left, by the torch?"

"Which idiot will look for the switch when he is so fucking furious of being disturbed when you are having sex halfway?!" Sasuke snapped.

"Watch your words, Sasuke. Didn't I teach you well?" Kakashi gave a hopeless sigh. "Well, at least we can have peace for awhile before they recovered from their wounds."

"I was inspecting them to die of being squeezed into flat pieces of cat meats after hit the ground with such huge impact of gravity." Sasuke finished his sentence and walked back swiftly yet gracefully into the darkness toward his bedroom.

"My…my son is really violent… I wondered if he's as harsh as he is now during sex… Poor Naruto sama… Please forgive me for not raising this child better than he should be…"

"Kakashi darling?" Iruka's voice coming from the corridor, the sweet voice reminded him of his unfinished business with his wife and he hurried return to the living room. Perhaps they would be granted more peace when they were in their bedroom… 'That was a good idea, Kakashi.' He praised himself mentally and picked up his pace.

"Oh my…!" Iruka giggled in surprise and joy as Kakashi picked him up bridal style and took him to their bedroom.

Kakashi dropped his wife on the soft mattress as soon as they entered the bedroom, they didn't even bother of closing the door as they were too busy to taking their clothes off. They've been waiting for this for years. Kakashi attacked Iruka's hard nipples with both his mouth and his hand as another free hand snaked down and played with his lover's half hard cock. Oh boy! The pleasure sure brought back the sweet memories back then… They both are in Heaven now.

Kakashi's skillful tongue ran around his lover's left nipple as the playful and demanding fingers roughly tortured the other remaining bud, making the heavily flushed, panting Iruka moan and mewl in pleasure. Kakashi swore he heard his dolphin purred in excitement as he began to pick up the pace as the stroking on the nice hard length continued.

"Kaka…I'm going to…ah…" He came even before he could finish his sentence. A quite amount of cum spurt out on the white haired vampire's hand and a little on his stomach, Iruka's own stomach and most were wasted on the brand new red silk quilt.

"Hmm…we really should have removed the cover first… Oh well, what is done is done but I never thought that my sweetheart will cum so much…"

"Ha…I've endured…my sexual urge for you for nearly…for the past 6 years now…"

"Shhhh…don't speak… I want to feel more of you, _honey_… It had been so long…"

Kakashi kissed those kissable lips again, filling his lover with both pleasure and love. He gently bit the brunette's bottom lips, begging for entrance. Iruka smiled into their kiss and granted his husband his demand. 'Six years! I wondered if my candy eye still tastes the same as he was back then?' Kakashi then explored around the warm and wet cavern and danced along with Iruka's tongue in their mouths. It was tempting and Iruka just have to move his hands… He brushed gently on his husband's heated chest with his cold but tingling fingers. Kakashi moaned softly, encouraging his wife to continue his teasing on his stiff flesh which was forgotten for years. Soon, they pulled apart.

"My, my… It really turned you on, aren't I right, sweetie?" Kakashi said as he gripped on his wife's hard already member and poke on the tip as the pre cum began to leak, making the brunette flinch and purred softly against his husband's ear.

"It's already this bad…" Kakashi spread the pre cum all over his wife's cock and began to stroke him in a smooth but slow pace. "Well, I'll leave the choices to you." Kakashi kissed on Iruka's forehead and continued again. "Would you prefer me to suck you off or just stroke you until you cum again?" Iruka blushed as he thought for a second as his husband keep his hands busy by pumping his length and touching his chest, making the thinker distracted and moaned.

After a few seconds, Iruka mumbled something. "Sorry, you have to speak louder…I barely hears you." Kakashi smiled and gave butterfly kisses on the exposed neck. Iruka gasped and blushed nervously as he repeated. "I want…I want to cum in your mouth…"

"Ah… Do you remember the magic word?"

Iruka blushed even more as he opened his mouth but no voice came out. With all his courage, he said. "Please…I need you…"

The white haired man smirked in victory and immediately replaced his hand with his mouth and began to suck on his lover's cock, making the brunette moaned in pleasure and excitement as he arched beautifully. Both hands were on Iruka's hips to hold him still so he could do a better blowjob but his beloved dolphin came a little too soon and caused Kakashi failed to drank up every single drop that was released…

"You should have at least warned me, _honey_… Now we are going to need another cover…"

"We should buy more anyway…" Iruka kissed his husband. "It seemed that Sasuke kept changing his bed sheets almost less than a week…and some of them were torn off in some part…"

"Boy… I guess our children are all semes, huh…and they are pretty pushy when it comes to sex. Perhaps they should receive some sex education… They should at least know that we vampires are different from humans." Kakashi sighed in disbelieve as Iruka chuckled and gave a peck on his husband's lips.

"They are big boys now but I can't help worrying about Itachi though. He seemed don't have a lover yet… That could bring problems since he's the eldest in the family, you know?"

"Speaking of that issue…" Kakashi pushed in his three fingers into Iruka's mouth as his wife began obediently licking them, busy coating them with his saliva as he waited for his husband to continue. "I think Itachi is going to get himself a girlfriend later…"

Kakashi pulled out his nicely saliva coated fingers and circling around his wife's entrance, asking permission to enter. Iruka moaned, begging to be touched. The white haired man smirked and revealed his shinny fangs as he pushed his two fingers into the tight hole and the same time, bit on Iruka's neck, making his wife scream out in both pleasure and pain. Kakashi continued stretching his wife as he began sucking on the leaking blood from the wound he just created, making Iruka panted and moaned breathlessly and as well as losing consciousness.

"Was that a little too much for you, darling?" Kakashi whispered into his wife's ear, gently waking him.

"Ka…Kakashi…" Iruka responded but his mind was still blank and his vision still blur.

"Now, lets' continue."

Before Iruka even regained his consciousness, something big and hard was inside of him and hit right on his prostate. The brunette screamed his lover's name as tears began to roll down from the corners of his eyes. His lover's continued to move in and out of him. It was painful but it felt so good that he clutched on Kakashi with his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck without his brain even told himself to do so, encouraging his lover to go further, wilder.

"Ah…Kakashi…I-I…" Kakashi knew what he tried to say and snaked one arm from the brunette's hips and began to pump on the hard, forgotten dick. Soon, they came together. They both collapsed on the bed and immediately drifted into dreamland due to tiredness.

Meanwhile as these and those were happening to the two older vampires, the similar things happened to the younger vampires in the family.

Naruto was wondering what was happening outside the window but he saw nothing but Sasuke's screaming and a loud crashing that came from nowhere. Before he finally gave up and turned around and waited like a good boy in the bed again, he gasped as his soft and relaxed member was gripped by a gentle but strong hand, making it stiff and hard again. Another hand also snaked around his throat, forcing him to turn back. Then, he saw a pair of ebony eyes filled with lust as their lips locked into a sweet kiss.

"I told you it won't take long…" Sasuke pulled apart as he carried his blond bridal style back into his cozy mattress again and resumed on their kissing but too quickly, they pulled away. This time, Naruto pushed him away as he panted heavily, taking every breath of air he could before Sasuke clashed their lips together and caused Naruto fall onto the mattress.

"Sasuke…oh…Sasuke…" Naruto moaned out as the raven turned his attention onto his lover's delicious looking neck. He turned his head around, exposing more skin to the raven as he continued leaving hickeys on the sun kissed skin.

"Moreover…dobe…" Sasuke bit on Naruto's collarbone, making the blond moaned softly in pleasure. "Why are you by the windows naked? What if someone saw your flawless body and crawled up and took the advantage on you?!" Sasuke bit harshly on his lover's nipple causing the blond to scream out in pain. After leaving a bite mark, he gave a satisfied and horny smirk that made Naruto blush as the blond watched the raven made his way to another nipple.

As Sasuke was busy licking, sucking and loving on the blonde's nipples, Naruto's hands made their way to the zipper of Sasuke's pants. Slowly but clumsy, he pulled Sasuke's tight leather pants down to his knees, exposing the huge erection. Naruto blushed as Sasuke chuckled seeing his lover's cute blush again.

"Naruto, make me cum." Sasuke licked Naruto's earlobe. "I'll give you a reward if you succeeded." Naruto blushed and lost in thoughts but he nervously gripped Sasuke's hard member as Sasuke did the same to his and they began to stroke each other's member in a slow pace but Sasuke was getting faster. 'It's my first time ever stroking Sasuke like this…and he's so big...and I have to use both hands…' Naruto blushed again as he began to pick up Sasuke's pace and followed the rhythm. They both moaned in pleasure as they came together with each other's cum spurt over each other's stomach. "Well, you've done a good job."

Naruto purred in joy and closed his eyes to enjoy Sasuke's strokes on his hair with another clean hand as he licked his precious blonde angel's cum off his fingers. "Naruto, turn around." Naruto gulped as he knew what was coming up next. He slowly, unwillingly got on all fours and lifted his ass in the air, in front of the Uchiha who was stripping off his clothes.

"Relax and enjoy your reward." Naruto wondered what his reward would be but he cried out softly in surprise as he felt something moist and warm was around his hole.

"Sa…Sasuke… What…ah…are…you doing…?" Naruto's face was flushed, feeling too ashamed to turn back to look for himself.

"Hn, what? You don't like it?" The raven spread his ass cheeks so he could have more excess of the tight hole. He slipped his tongue inside the hole to feel around, making the blonde moaned out louder. The blond even reached for his cock, wanting to stroke himself but Sasuke slapped his hand away and replaced with his hand instead.

"Sasuke… I…I want more!"

"As you wished, my love." Sasuke smirked as he pulled away from the hole. He continued to pump on his lover's dick as he stroke himself in rather a fast pace until his pre cum leaked out and spread around his throbbing cock before slammed inside the tight entrance. The blonde jumped and screamed out his lover's name.

"You…ah…you…" Sasuke didn't allow him to finish his sentence and trusted in and out of him hard and raw. 'Perhaps I really should have search for the sweet spot before I put it in…but I really can't help it… I guess it really don't make much difference if I prepared him or not…' Sasuke thought as he sealed Naruto's words with a kiss.

"Sorry, Naru chan. We ran out of lube yesterday." Sasuke said as he trusted in deeper and made his angel screamed out in pleasure with his beautiful voice of his. Sasuke slid out slowly until only the tip was inside and slammed back in again; hitting that spot that made his lover screamed his name again. Sasuke smirked and he knew that he had found that spot.

As Sasuke was slammed into that spot over and over again, Naruto's cum was spurting on the black bed sheets even though the raven was still trusting in and out. "You came so fast…" Sasuke panted as he stopped to catch his breath while he was still fully inside him with all the walls trying to squeeze him off. As he realized that his angel was about to shut those beautiful mysterious blue eyes, Sasuke immediately turned the blonde around causing him to call out his name again and fully awakened.

"You are so mean…ah! Nghhh!" Naruto moaned in both pleasure and pain as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck for support. Later nearly half an hour after Sasuke trusting in and out of Naruto, the both of them finally came and screamed their name out, breaking the silent in the whole mansion.

"Naruto…" Sasuke slid out from his blonde and rolled over beside the sleepy angel. "I love you." He kissed Naruto's forehead and wrapped his arms around him and eventually pulled him closer into a cuddle. As he heard his Naruto mumbled "I love you, teme," in his dreams, he smiled in satisfaction as Sasuke's chakra formed snakes. They pulled the quilt around the two naked bodies and Sasuke finally entered the dreamland to after his blonde.

"Guy…sensei… What happened?" Lee moaned as he crawled out from the hole and licked his wounds on his hand.

"Good question, Lee. Well…" Guy was messaging his broken tail. "Err… What were we doing here outside the Uchiha mansion again?"

"No idea, sir. But I have a feeling that we are defeated…and most probably got kicked out… I guess that's how we got these wounds."

"Really? But I don't remember I ever stepped into the house… Oh well, lets' just go to the hospital and return next time."

**Extra Notes:**

_This is absolutely the longest yaoi chapter I ever wrote! Sorry about the lame ending though. In the end I didn't manage to have another love triangle of Guy, Kakashi and Iruka because Iruka is too loyal to his seme anyway. Well, I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter since I not only got KakaIru done but also another SasuNaru. For your information, this is my very first KakaIru too. Don't kill me if it sucks. No, I don't accept flames. No I hate yaoi or Sasuke should be with Sakura stuff. Although I haven't receive of any of those yet. Oh, Sakura's going to pay a visit to the Uchiha clan in the next chapter. That bitch is on my black list forever. That's for sure. Well, I'll be back with another chapter of A Sorrowful Story of Love. Oh, do review on this first KakaIru of mine. I know that compared to others, I am worst but just an encouragement for me to write more in future? I really want to know your opinions. _

**End of Notes…**


	18. The Truth

**Author's Notes:**

_I'm back! Sorry that I took so long to upload this brand new chapter. Okay, I know that the story is getting so far off from my original summary but I love to twist stories… If you know what I mean but I doubt if you know… I hope you readers weren't angry at me for not updated for so long. I was slightly busy these days since I have to prepare for my school and stuff like that… To tell the truth, I hate to change my life. The sudden changes sometimes just freaky, not to mention slightly annoying as well since you have to reschedule your time… I don't know if you too feel the same but I do. Okay, I'll get on with my story now although I still want to talk some more but I know that you people just couldn't stand other people's babblings…like me! _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruko had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 18**

September was getting closer and closer day by day and night by night… Soon, the day Naruto returning home finally came. Her sister who had been calling her precious little brother day and night a few weeks ago had finally forced her way into the Uchiha's mansion to take her little brother back home. Sasuke snarled angrily as the rude woman made her way into the young Uchiha's room to check on his fiancée, Naruto so he was packing or it would take forever which was what Sasuke hoped for.

"Come on, Naruto! It's only a few clothes and some toiletries, what took you so long?!"

Sasuke gave Naruto's big sister another warning glare to watch her tune but Naruko just smiled away and ignored me, much to the young Uchiha's annoyance. If the blonde bitch hasn't been his precious, beloved fiancée's big sister, Sasuke swore she would see no tomorrow before she even had the chance step a foot out of his mansion. Moreover, just because she is the big sister of Naruto that did not mean that she is as demanding as an over-protective mother.

It did not take long for the young Uchiha notice the differences between the Naruko when he first met in Naruto's hut and the Naruko he met today. Today's Naruko was just like the girls who often tried to get into his pants. She had been trying to get his attention from the beginning when they met in the living room. Sadly, Sasuke never liked those who were older than him. They are too demanding and as an Uchiha, there is no way he would want to look like a slave not even half! Yet, he could not bring himself to shout at her and tell her to fuck off in front of her little brother who was also his lover. Damn, it's just his luck!

"Sasuke…I really enjoyed our summer holiday. See you tomorrow at school, sweet heart."

Sasuke smirked, all his anger and annoyance gone that moment when Naruto tiptoed to reach up so he could give Sasuke a goodbye kiss on the lips. Sasuke glanced at the jealousy and envy in those same blue eyes of the blonde woman. They might share the same blueness of the eyes but somehow, Sasuke just love staring at Naruto's eyes. They just made him feel so loved.

"Okay, enough with the kiss goodbye. Come on! We are leaving!"

Naruko nudged the lovebirds as spaced out and stared at each other's eyes after the kiss. Naruto and Sasuke pulled to each other another deeper kiss again before Naruto finally walked to his sister's car, leaving Naruko alone with his beloved. As soon as her little brother was out of sight, Naruko pushed herself toward her brother's fiancé who pushed her off, causing her fell onto her butt on the ground.

"Ouch…that hurts, you know… Sa. Su. Ke. Kun." Naruko said in an unusual sweet voice, giving the younger one a playful wink and stood up.

Sasuke shivered and stoned at the disgusting pronunciation of his name.

"Don't you fucking dare to touch me, you bitch." Sasuke snapped angrily as he made his way out of the yard to find his lover. It would be too dangerous for his Naruto to return home alone with his big sister, even if they are sister and brother so he had decided to go with Naruto. He still had something to solve with his beloved's parents too and if they say yes, the raven swore he could spare the blonde bitch's life.

"It's a surprise to have you here, Young Master,"

Kushina was just on her way out from the kitchen holding a large pot of plain vegetable soup (Naruto and his family is very poor, just to remind you…). She was surprised to see the young Uchiha in her house at this hour. Naruka only smiled happily and hugged his big brother, happy for his return. Naruko gave a big smile as she bent down so her youngest little brother could give her a peck on her cheek.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Mrs. Uzumaki," Sasuke greeted politely.

"What brings you here? I hope Naruto hasn't been much trouble to you during the holidays," Kushina said as her son gave a sad smile, signaling "Mom, I am a good boy".

"Oh no, Naruto had been very _obedient_. He certainly is a very good boy indeed. I enjoyed his stay in my mansion every much…"

Sasuke glanced at the blushing Naruto as he finished the last sentence. It's a good thing that no one saw the two of them. Kushina was too busy making dinner. Naruko, a pain in the ass and Naruka who Sasuke believed he would be a sore in the eyes if they were still there had returned to their rooms and minding their own businesses. Right now, the blushing blonde looked so fuckable now. Too bad they have no luck. As Sasuke was about to touch his beloved, the door widely swung open and a black robed, happy looking Minato entered the hut with a big "I'm back!" which caused the two vampire teen flinched and the wife who was busy turned her attention fully at her husband. Oh yeah…it's morning now…and Sasuke will be going nowhere too. Sasuke smirked at his good luck and kissed Naruto's neck.

"Welcome back, darling. Dinner will be served in 7."

"Can I ask for your permission to stay in today?" Sasuke asked Minato.

"Oh, it's Naruto's boyfriend! Of course! Make yourself at home! I hope you don't mind our small hut…" Minato gave a small laugh as he saw his son's flushed face. "Ah! Naruto and Sasuke is going to start you final year in the high school, am I right? What are you going to do after high school?"

"Marry my dobe, of course…" Sasuke embraced Naruto and tracing butterfly kisses on the pretty tanned neck, making Naruto even more flushed than ever.

"…Sasuke…" Minato smiled happily as he looked at the closeness of the two lovebirds. It's true that secrets should remain as secrets but sometimes, secrets just have to be known… He gave a sad sigh. Sasuke have the right to know something about Naruto. No, he should know everything about his lover, his mate for life… It only a matter if he accepted the fact or not. "There's something you should know…" Minato began. "Honey, I'll be in my study room with Naruto and Sasuke. Call us when the dinner's ready, okay?"

After Kushina gave them an okie-dokey, the three of them went upstairs toward Minato's private study room where no one had ever step into the secret room other than Minato himself.

"Wow…" Naruto said excitedly as he ran around the attic that had been used as a study room. "This is awesome! Sasuke! Look at all these books!"

"I'm amazed; there hadn't been any study room I saw before with so many books, not even in my mansion…" Sasuke added.

"Thank you although the place is a sort of dusty and messy… I just couldn't have any spare time to clean up, ever since I moved here." Minato gave a sad smile as he pushed off the dusty ancient books that had buried his favorite armchair for unknown years. "Please take a seat, boys. Well…if you can find yourselves a seat of course." Minato sweat dropped and felt embarrassed of the total mess. He had to ask his guest to find himself a seat in such a messy room… 'I guess I really should have told Kushina about my study room in the first place…'

"Shall we just sit on the floor?" Naruto asked as he got fed up looking for a chair for himself. "Dad, do you have a carpet or something?"

"No need for a carpet, I found a few pillows…" Sasuke answered Naruto before Minato could pull himself up from the plump armchair to look for a carpet. After 3 days straight of heavy workload, he's too tired to even get up anyway but he was quite amazed of himself to be still able to stay awake and have a little father-and-son talk. 'Must be the coffees…' he thought.

The two lovers cuddled each other among all the big and comfortable pillows. 'I used to use them as a bed after the times I got kicked out by Kushina of the room for asking for sex and when we were argue over something stupid… Now, I hardly even have the time to spend with my children… Even my wife need to get a job to support the family…' Minato sighed. 'Why in the world I agreed to be the fourth Hokage in the first place?'

"Err…dad? What exactly are you going to tell us?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well, it's about…you…" Minato almost whispered at the last word but the two of them heard it loud and clear. Naruto's smile just faded and buried his head in Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke, I don't think you really know much about our family dark history…" Minato began. "Especially the Namikazes' but please believe me, Naruto he truly loved you."

"The Great War happened in the Kyuubi clan and also the entire Konoha, of course but the Kyuubi clan was wiped out from the map of Konoha since they believe that there was no survivor after the cruel war between Suna and Konoha but some of the Namikazes' were the last family that had the legendary tailed beast's soul and blood running in them actually well…they were dead but they…" There was a pause before Minato cleared his throat and continued, "The Konoha won. The most famous warriors are Madara Uchiha, Sasuke's great, great, great grandfather and of course, our first Hokage." Sasuke gave his famous Uchiha "Hn" and Naruto only huffed in slight annoyance. Minato faked a smile and continued. "Their soldiers unfortunately were _hunted_. One by one, they died mysteriously in sudden. Then the rumors started to spread that they saw some Kyuubi clan members were still wondering around the Konoha but not everyone believed them.

"The Kyuubi is a legendary tailed beast and the clan men carried the beast's soul and also the beast's blood running in them, especially the famous household, the Namikazes'." Sasuke gasped in disbelieve and stared at the blonde who buried his face in one of the smaller pillows. "We were despised by other clan members for being unnaturally powerful, we're loners in heart. The power gifted by the beast is also a bloodline limit like the Sharingan of yours but to us, it's the most horrible curse ever. A curse of life…forever chained and controlled by the tailed beast like a toy…it's horrible." Minato said, "The curse only appeared in one of the many generation of the Namikazes'. Sadly, Naruto was chosen and bad luck was following him wherever he went."

"…Neji and Gaara didn't tell me any of these." Sasuke said, still could not believe what he heard. "They only told me that Naruto's going to be the fifth Hokage and…that's all…"

"Naruto was chosen by me and the next generation of the Kazekage, Gaara and his father. You knew how powerful the elder advisors can be, do you? Since Naruto have such powerful men behind him, giving him full support, they could do nothing."

"Naruto, you didn't even tell me?" Sasuke looked at the blonde in disbelieve. After all those years, he actually fallen for a cursed half beast-vampire? Perhaps his brother was actually doing the right thing! The Uchiha was so confused that his mind kept replaying all those words said by the fourth Hokage and also the father of the beast container.

"It's alright. If you want to cancel the marriage to Naruto, I understand. I really do." Minato said quietly.

"I…Naruto…"

His mind's completely blank.

**Extra Notes:**

_Oh my God! I can't believe I wrote this chapter like this! Oh. My. God! My mind's telling me that I Sasuke should be dating Naruko. A deadly love triangle…oh, I completely left Itachi out…_

**End of Notes…**


	19. The New Beginning

**Author's Notes:**

_Okay…too much drama, perhaps…but the drama still continues! Yet, I decided to change to GaaNaru for now until I think that Sasuke made his final decision. For the record, Sasuke is a jerk. In manga, he left Naruto with nothing but pain and sorrow and now, much to my disappointment, in MY fanfic, he's doing the same! God, I hate him so much but I love SasuNaru too much! This is a living nightmare! Okay, enough of my babblings, let's get into the story. Today's story summary is… Gaara, a true hero. Read and find out. I don't do details._

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruko had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 19**

It was a lonely and painful daytime. It didn't seem that the usual killing sun was out. The sky was just dark but there was no rain. Perhaps even the sun was sobbing behind the dark clouds but there was no rain…perhaps it was because of the hotness of the sun. Still, it was sorrowful and Sasuke Uchiha had the exact same feeling. He felt so heart-broken; normally he might just broke down and cry but inside of him was burning of anger. How could he have fallen in love with a…a beast? He cursed himself for his own stupidity. Moreover, he was lying on the Kyuubi, a nine-tailed fox's mattress, enjoying the coziness and warmth.

Yet, it was still a lonely and painful daytime. It was so empty to sleep by yourself. The small creaking bed brought the body coziness and warmth but inside the heart was just so cold and empty. Sasuke sighed softly before he sat up. Perhaps he should see if Naruto's alright maybe he needed company too… He's the container of a beast. Sasuke lied back on the mattress and tried his very best to get some sleep but his stomach was grumbling for snack.

The daytime was so warm and cozy. Naruto fell asleep on the cushion immediately with Kyuubi also curled up beside him. However, he still wished that he would be lying on his bed but the V.I.P. had occupied his room for himself by just stormed into his room and locked himself in Naruto's room after Kushina called them for dinner. Perhaps that would be the end of their relationship. Thinking back how easily they both fell for each other, the blonde couldn't help but laugh. He should have known better of his situation of himself. Without realizing what was happening, tears starting to roll down from the corners of his eyes. Kyuubi immediately shot up from its sleep and licked away the bitter taste tears away.

"Naruto?" The Sasuke-like figure was standing right in front of him. Oh shit, it _is_Sasuke Uchiha! Naruto panicked and rubbed off the tears on his face but the tears kept rolling down like streams. The Kyuubi container just curled up like a ball with his arms hugging his legs with his face buried in between his knees. He wished that the world would just end right now.

His Naruto's crying. Naruto's crying and the tears still running down like streams. The scene was so heartbreaking. Sasuke Uchiha would rather die than seeing his darling crying. Sasuke took a step closer to the blonde but his mind kept repeating "He is a beast! There's a beast living inside of him!" but his body was moving closer toward Naruto. Those beautiful, glassy bright blue sapphires were staring right into his confused onyx eyes.

_Slap!_

The living nightmare has just started. Sasuke shut the door closed and fell onto the floor with his face buried in both of his hands. Was he doing the right thing? It was wrong. It was wrong! It seemed it was right…but Naruto was still his lover, he was not so sure about it now… Seeing that his love would be leaving him right after that… Don't forget that he is the container of the Kyuubi. It didn't matter now. He would live forever with regret, he knew it. He returned to the bed with empty stomach and streams of tears after he drifted into a dreamless sleep by the shallow sweet sense of Naruto.

"Oh Kyuubi, I just dumped by someone I loved more than my own life…" Naruto rubbed the burning red mark on his left cheek. The stream of tear only made the scar worse. "Should I make my decision about signing the contract of the alliance of Suna and Konoha? At least Gaara would understands me better than any vampire ever did." The blonde kissed Kyuubi's forehead before gone back to the dreamland of nightmares.

Evening came too soon but Sasuke was grateful for the arrival of the evening. He would leave the house and prepare for his beginning of his final year of school and…he'll figure something else after graduation. He was greeted warmly by Minato and Kushina. He figured that Naruto was still sleeping but the cushion was empty as ever (the whole family don't really gather around to have family moments).

"Naruto went to school with Kyuubi already. I guess he want to make a change since it's his final year," Kushina said happily as she served Sasuke some porridge like cereal.

"I see that you've made your final decision, Sasuke. It must be hard on the both of you," Minato mind-whispered Sasuke.

"Not really," Sasuke mind-replied back and made Minato who was reaching out for his coffee split the drink. Minato-in-shock immediately stepped back before his clothes got ruined.

"Sorry…I guess the coffee was still a little too hot," Minato forced a smile and grabbed a clean cloth to wipe out the mess.

"I've told you to be careful, darling," Kushina sighed and returned into the kitchen, prepare another cup of coffee.

"What happened between the two of you?" Minato asked demandingly but he kept his voice low.

"It's over between the two of us, that's all," Sasuke answered back, feeling rather annoyed that an outsider trying to interfere with his own problems.

Minato only stared at the deadly serious onyx eyes of the young vampire's and finally gave a sigh before he sat down and being served with another cup of coffee by his beloved.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you would absolutely regret on what you've done," Minato mind-whispered Sasuke before he turned his complete focus on the newspaper.

Night had fallen.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke said as he opened the door, hoping for a reply.

_"Have fun, Sasuke!"_

Sasuke turned around immediately but he saw no one in the dark empty hallway. His onyx orbs turned slightly glassy as he slowly turned back and walked out into the silent night. There were no stars, only the dark blue sky with a hidden moon. The sky…was as empty as his heart was… 'Naruto…I'm sorry.' He doubted that the message would be delivered to the blonde. It was the end of them; it's time to start a new life…with only himself.

_"Come on, Sasuke! You are much stronger than that!" _

Sasuke stopped as he felt a pair of gentle limbs around him from behind… Naruto?

"Naru…" Sasuke turned around but there was no one. The street was crowded with the creature of night but there was no sight of his ex… Sasuke only stood there, frozen.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha snapped out of his empty thoughts as he heard Shikamaru's voice calling him. He walked together with his old friend in silent.

"Have you heard of what happened?" Shikamaru broke the silent. "What happened to Naruto, I mean. He's your boyfriend…no you declared he is your fiancée, right?"

Sasuke growled angrily. "What? He's no longer my boyfriend or my fiancée."

"I guess that made sense…" Shikamaru ended their conversation.

Before the two of the separate (Shikamaru and Sasuke are in different school), Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke.

"Was it really okay to let him go like that?"

Sasuke gave another growl but before he could answer or shook Shikamaru's grip away, the usual lazy ass let go of his arm.

"I guess that means that you don't care. For once, Naruto made the right choice."

Then, he left. Sasuke turned back and continued his journey but his mind kept repeating the final sentences of Shikamaru's and Minato's. Was there something that was kept from him? If that so, what was it? Sasuke growled again before entering the empty school compound. The students were all surrounding the school notice board. The students don't usually read the newspapers pinned on the board. Sasuke made his way to the huge crowd before he froze after reading the first three lines of short headline.

THE FOURTH HOKAGE'S SON, NARUTO

THE FOURTH KAZEKAGE'S SON, GAARA

**OFFICIALLY ENGAGED!**

Sasuke tore the newspaper off with frustration and despair. He screamed and yelled as he slammed at the notice board. Naruto got engaged with someone else? His dobe just got engaged with the prince of Suna? He slammed at the notice board with his full force and fell along with the collapsed notice board. He sat up, letting the tears of sorrow flow like streams.

_"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…" _He looked up, hoped that the voice belonged to who he wished it was belonged to. _"I love you, forever…forever…"_

"Naruto…" The Uchiha gave a small smile as he saw the smiley face of his beloved.

**Extra Notes:**

_Sasuke went insane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**End of Notes…**


	20. The Broken Raven

**Author's Notes:**

_Oh my God, the Great Sasuke Uchiha is insane because of…love. Since love has the able to bring a person up so high, yet nothing lasts forever. No matter how high the wings transformed by two bonded heart brings a person fly up, he or she will still falls onto the ground in the end, but it is only a matter of time. Sometimes, love can be sweet but sometimes, love can be a poison to your mind. Do you agree with me? _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruko had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 20**

"Naruto! You look so good today!" Sasuke opened the grand entrance in his school uniform. When he opened the door, he had the biggest, satisfied smile on his face.

_"Sasuke, what's taking you so long?" The cute blonde pouted. _

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand and they walked out of the Uchiha front yard as their eyes staring at each other's without a single blink. As soon as they reached the gate, Itachi Uchiha was standing right in front of Sasuke. The two lovers slowly step backwards, Sasuke gripped on his lover's hand tighter, not willing to let him go.

"Sasuke, you should be in bed now. The doctor will be here in about an hour," Itachi said patiently as he harshly grabbed his younger brother's free arm. "What's wrong with you, Sasuke?"

_"Sasuke…"_

"Naruto!"

Sasuke called out as his big brother dragged him by force, back into the mansion. The blonde only quietly, with sadness within those beautiful blue eyes he loved stood at there, watching his lover disappeared into the gigantic doors.

_"Sasuke…"_

"Let me go, Itachi! Naruto is still waiting for me outside!"

The big brother pulled out a shiny metal-like bracer and locked the accessory on his younger brother's arm. Then he grabbed him to look directly into his arms by holding him still by grabbing his shoulders.

"Naruto Uzumaki is _officially_ engaged to the prince of Suna!" Itachi yelled angrily at his younger brother. "Don't you understand, foolish little brother? Naruto is no longer belonged to you! The Naruto you saw is only a _memory_ of yours!" The younger raven only silently broke down, kneeling in front of his big brother with tears flowing like little streams.

"What do you expect me to do? What can I do? I've loved him for as long I have lived! There's no turning back…and…and I don't want to…" Sasuke admitted. "I loved him too long and too much…I need things to return the way it should be…I want to see him so badly, please!"

"…Sasuke…"

"Please! I'm begging you… Please, big brother… Please… Even a day without him feels forever without him… I really loved him…I really do!"

Itachi sighed in defeat as he unsealed and remove the bracer from that arm.

_"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! I loved you so much!" _

Sasuke said nothing and hurried toward the source of that voice, the voice only he can hear. When he saw the light of his life, he only smiled and welcomed the hippy blonde with his opened arms. The raven and the blonde stayed in that position for as long as they could remember…at least as long as Sasuke he can remember.

Suna, a small country with not much people living since the country is placed in a desert. Itachi Uchiha paid the prince of Suna and most importantly, his fiancée, Naruto Uzumaki a visit. Although he said he will pay a _visit_ to the two of them, he actually wanted to make a request. Yet, he doubted that he will be able to touch Naruto's heart. He seemed much livelier, happier and most importantly, he seemed belonged so much around Prince Gaara. Naruto would probably _not_ accept the request…

"Welcome, Itachi of the…Naruto!" Gaara greeted halfway as the playful blonde tackled his new lover onto the floor, down a few step of stairs. "…of the Uchiha clan,"

"Humph! You never spend time with me!" Naruto pouted as he got off Gaara and sat quietly on a chair beside the throne.

"We went out shopping yesterday, Naruto," Gaara said quietly as he brushed the golden hair that Sasuke loved so much. Oh God, it was really a good idea not bringing Sasuke along. "I've told you many times that my heart is reserved for you and you only."

The blonde purred happily at his lover's sweet words. He turned and gave Itachi a small smile before he completely turned his attention to Kyuubi who appeared out of nowhere.

"Naruto kun… I don't mean to trouble you but…" Itachi kneeled down in front of the two of them and continued softly but enough for the two of them to hear. "…please help my little brother, Sasuke."

"Eh?! Is Sasuke sick? Or something happened to him?" Naruto asked worriedly, "It had been such awhile since we last saw each other…I hope he is fine and healthy."

That did not sound like he still has some remaining feelings for him. Itachi only pulled out a cutely wrapped orange present case and handed to Naruto. There was still one last hope for the ex-couples. As soon as the sunset about to appear, Itachi excused himself and return to the Uchiha clan. If that was the only cure to his little brother's mental sickness… He doubted if there were still other ways but he could guaranty nothing but the return of his lover will cure that love and mental illness. He would not mind losing to Sasuke.

"I guess I don't really like Naruto kun after all…" Itachi sighed as he saw the entrance of the Uchiha clan. "I can't believe I actually risked my neck to go to Suna for him…"

Vampires never like to expose themselves too much under the sun, especially being so exposed under the cloudless sky when the sun was shining as bright as there was no tomorrow.

"Gaara, what do you think this will be?" Naruto asked excitedly. "I can't wait to open it to find out!"

"Then…why don't you open it and take a look?" Gaara suggested.

"Yay!" The blonde gave a peck on Gaara's cheek and left his working room, along with the present case. Kyuubi who was still wondering what was happening only stupidly chased after its master before Gaara followed too, a little afterwards.

"Eh…what is this? It looked so…pretty…"

**Extra Notes:**

_There you go!! I continued the story. Sasuke really did turn insane after all. His love for Naruto overpowered his mind. Let's just say that Itachi is so powerful that the sun has no effect on him. That's why he is able to go to Suna…or should I say "snuck out of Uchiha clan and went to Suna under the hot sun". He really loved his little brother… The power of love… Lets' see if Sasuke's love is able to win over Naruto again. _

**End of Notes…**


	21. Twist of Forgotten Memories

**Author's Notes:**

_I am making a big hit out of this fan fiction _~smiles~_ thanks for all your support for adding in the favorites and alerts. I will give out my best for plotting a good ending for this good piece of mine. Yet I have to admit that I still have high hopes for GaaNaru…unless you guys suggest a pair for our dear Gaara kun. I personally thought Neji is the best choice for him but there could be exceptions too and I supports yaoi so…don't stress me please. I am sure that Sasu kun agrees with me too. _~excited~_ Oh, please suggest me a pairing for poor Itachi san too. It will be cruel for him to stay single until the end of this story, don't you agree? _~happy~

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruko had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 21**

Gaara stared at the small blue sparkling in his fiancée's hand. There's no doubt about it. It was the Forgotten Memories. 'Itachi Uchiha…what is exactly was your intention?' Naruto only holding the sparkling up and down in the air and giggling like a child and rested his head on Gaara's shoulder. "Do you like the gift, my love?" Gaara asked.

"I love it, Gaara! It's so beautiful. The color is just…sparkling." Gaara chuckled at his fiancée's childish manners.

"Don't you want to drink it, Naruto?" Gaara asked again.

"Eh?" Naruto pulled away and stared into the pale blue eyes. "Why? It's so pretty! It'll be such a waste of beauty to actually drink it!"

"This is Forgotten Memories, Naruto my love." Gaara explained. "The sparkling and the color of the potion depends on the Memories of a person liquefied." Naruto gave a long 'oh' before Gaara smiled again and continue. "Judging by the color of the potion…the Memories are about _love_…"

"…Sasuke…" Naruto whispered softly.

"Sorry?"

"No, nothing… Gaara, can you…" Naruto was unable to finish his sentence.

A messenger suddenly entered and asked to speak with the prince in person. Gaara and Naruto kissed goodbye to each other and left the blonde alone thinking of his ex. Everything was going so well until his father mentioned about Naruto's true identity… He would never forgive Sasuke for treating him in such _cruel_ manner. Never.

He gripped the small bottle, planning to destroy his once long Forgotten Memories. Perhaps he did not have enough strength…the little thing didn't even leave a crack on the surface. He threw the potion to the wall in full anger and strength. As he thought that it will be smashed into pieces and the liquefied Memories will be evaporated and long remained Forgotten, the bottle only hit on the wall and onto the floor, creating "cling" sounds before rolling back to the rightful owner of the Forgotten Memories. Naruto was dumb folded immediately. There was no even a single crack on the surface of the bottle.

He did not think twice throwing the potion out from the window. There was so freaking way that bottle will remain unharmed. He was 5 levels above the ground… After disposing the cursed potion, he decided to take a little nap beside Kyuubi who had slept soundly on its comfy cushion. "Sleep well, Kyu."

Naruto swore to God that he had thrown that thing out of the window! The blonde let out a scream and caused everyone in the castle chased each other to the Prince's and his fiancée's room. As soon as the door flung open, Gaara received a clinging blonde in his arms and caused everyone awed at their closeness. Kyuubi who was sleeping in peace had shot up and in full alert of its surroundings. Gaara sighed. Naruto is being paranoid… There's no other man in the room.

"Gaara! That bottle is cursed! I-I know it is!"

Everyone stared at the blonde, having the same thought: "This kid is crazy."

That bottle of potion stood innocently in grace by the Kyuubi's cushion. Naruto told his story over and over again. He even demonstrated with the same bottle so everyone believed in him. "It's protected and it's quite powerful." Gaara simply said. 'Why would Uchiha protected something like…_this_? It is not making any sense…'

"Sasuke."

He has no idea what exactly happened between the two of them. His little brother was talking to himself again and he was acting he was holding someone who was sitting on his lap…Even Kakashi and Iruka had given up and threw the responsibility to Itachi. After all, Tobi is still young and they don't want him to be influenced by the brother's mental sickness. Itachi understood but what exactly happened to his little brother?!

"Naruto…"

Right. It's that name again. Tsunade who had checked the unusual Uchiha again came into a conclusion at their 5th daily checkup that the Uchiha is currently suffering a mental breakdown, causing him seeing illusions.

"It's you who broke up with him, stupid brother," Itachi mumbled to himself, seeing his pathetic little brother caressing the air with such love. "And you are the one having a mental breakdown. Uchiha don't act that way, foolish little brother."

"Itachi, stop talking to yourself. You are scaring Naru chan," Sasuke said as he hold the air closer to his chest. 'This is getting ridiculous!' Itachi stormed out from the room and slammed the door closed.

_"Itachi needs a partner, Sasuke."_

"Maybe he does, Naruto…I love you so much…" Sasuke pulled the blonde closer for a kiss.

_"I love you too, Sasuke."_ Sasuke smiled and tugged the yawning Naruto to sleep on his chest, just like how they do when they were younger.

"Well…if the real Naruto drank the potion, then he _might_ return to Sasuke…" Itachi said to himself while he was reading the Books of Potions. "But if Sasuke spoiled the chance…" He sighed as he closed the book and put away the book back the shelf before grabbing a scroll.

"I will NOT drink it."

Naruto made a decision as he glared at the innocent and harmless looking sparkling. Then, he smiled in victorious. He skipped all the way to the bathroom for a nice hot bath to get ready for his and Gaara's special evening dinner. His family was coming for dinner with Gaara's. This will be their first family reunion dinner too. He was so excited to be able to see his family again. Kyuubi was also calling in joy as the servants were getting it a bath.

As soon as he got changed in the evening wear picked by Gaara himself, he was gasping on how well the clothes were on him. Gaara also asked the best blacksmith in Suna and made Kyuubi a gold signature collar. 'Everything will go on perfectly' Naruto smiled to that thought as a servant entered to guild Naruto and Kyuubi to the dining place, leaving the blue potion on the dresser alone in the big quiet room.

"Naruto!"

Naruko and Naruka immediately jumped on the elegantly dressed blonde. "We miss you so much!" Naruto gave them a big grin and hugged back. Then his parents came and gave him a kiss on both cheeks. Gaara and his family smiled at the sweet reunion of the Uzumakis.

The dinner went great. The food was marvelous and the two lovers were pleased to see how well the both family mixed so well. Naruto kissed thank you to Gaara for giving him such a wonderful time with the two families.

"You are welcome, sweetheart. I'll do everything for you, for you only."

Naruto almost cried at that moment but he held back the tears, even though they were the tears of joy… "No crying in front of your parents, give them the best of you." He embraced Gaara to a big hug. The others awed when they see the two lovers were so close to each other. Naruto blushed as he realized that his family and Gaara's were watching them.

Gaara decided to take everyone to watch the sunset and they all headed to the rooftop.

"Suna has the best sunset and sunrise views ever," Temari said excitedly. "It felt great to be able to get away from the work."

"Don't be so lazy. Your job is just merely teaching the little kids so they will be successful in the future," Kankuro said. "That's so much easier compared to my job as a Puppet Master. Oh shit! I forgot Naruto's gift!"

"That's okay, Kankuro. You can give him later." Gaara said calmly.

"What was my gift anyway?!" Naruto's eyes sparked with excitement and curiosity.

"Sorry Naru, it's a surprise."

Naruto pouted. Then, a Memory of the early past flashed through his mind. The blonde blushed and suddenly stepped on the long scarf and began to fall off the stairs.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto!"

"Oh my God!"

He began to roll down from the stairs and his body was taking damage from each time he hit the stairs. It was a long fall… Suddenly he felt his head knocked on something and darkness taken him away from reality. "Sasuke…" He said but no sound was heard...

Inside the same bedroom, there stood an empty, cracked bottle on the dresser.

**Extra Notes:**

_Naru chan!!! _~cries~_ Until next time then...and Sasuke better not mess up this chance too but...if Naru chan is fine of course... Am I a bit too mean to Naru chan? Please review to tell me and suggest for me _~excited~_ I will see how much your suggestions affects my brain._

**End of Notes...**


	22. The Blonde and the Raven

**Author's Notes:**

_I am getting closer and closer to my final chapter! I've decided to end this story in about 2 or 3 more chapters, including an epilogue which will be the last chapter. ~excited~ guess what, peoples? It's going to be a SasuNaru ending! ~cheers~ please review me. It's only one click away and a few words about the whole story will be just enough for me. Of course not now since I haven't really finished the entire story yet. Yet I will really appreciate your reviews of each chapter or the progress of the story until the current chapter. Thanks so much!_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruko had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 22**

"Naru…"

The younger raven reaches out to hold the gentle soft, warm hand of the unconscious Naruto Uzumaki, his love for life. It has been nearly 1 year since the staircase fall incident and causes the blonde falls into deep coma. Sasuke Uchiha has returned to his true love's side with regretful guilt and guilty regrets (Why the authoress has to repeat things?!). He feels guilty for letting his Uchiha pride won over his love to the forever sleeping blonde and given him cruel treatments. He regrets for letting his love go just for the sake of his fucking _little_ life without realizing Naruto was the reason for his living.

"Please wake up, love," he repeats 9,996th time as he plants the 9,996th kiss of apology on the back of blonde's hand, hoping that he will wake up like just like in the Sleeping Beauty.

This is no fairy tale. They are in reality and fairy tales don't come true. Sasuke talks about their past, every little things and even nonsense memories. He _knows_ Naruto is always and forever listening to him even he is lying there still trapped in dreamless darkness. His voice will become the light and guild Naruto. He will wake up, for _him_. That will be the proof of his love towards the blonde. He will never leave his angel's side again until the day they both turn into ashes together which marks as their forever ending. His love towards Naru will remains even till they died. Their strong bond shall never vanish.

"Do you remember our little 'Promise of Life', Naruto? We were only 5…but I knew our relationship is more than just purely innocent friendship, I always knew. Back then, on the Bridge of the Promising River, we made a vow. Can you picture it, Naru?" Sasuke holds Naruto's hand with both of his hands. "It was a cold, lonely winter evening. You and I were walking and chatting." Sasuke closes his eyes, trying to imagine the whole scene again. "You were always beside me with a cheeky cheerful smile while I was doing all the talking. Only you are my truly listener. Then we were at the bridge where we will always separate. See that bridge? It is a simple wooden bridge across a very busy and big stream. That is the Promising River." Sasuke kisses his hand for the 9,997th time. "Before we leave, do you still remember what vow we made? Naru…" The raven opens his eyes, feeling very disappointed that the blonde is still unconscious. His heart is sinking deep. The feeling makes him want to cry but Naru _needs_ him. He must stays strong for Naru. He wants his love back and he will not mind risking his neck just for him only.

He bends over and presses his lips on the angel's. How he wishes he will kiss back… How he wishes he can explore the wet and hot cavern in this mouth… How he wishes he can feel his love and affection for the angel. That will be the 9,998th kiss. He slumps back into the empty seat and hums a melody. In his head, he is replaying the scene on the Bridge of the Promising River.

"…so that pink bitch was so clingy that I just have to tell her to fuck off or be burned in the sun," Sasuke said. Naruto only chuckled, that really pleased Sasuke but he decided to keep that thought instead. "Nevertheless, that bitch is like superglue, fucking ugly pink bitch branded superglue." They both laughed at that compliment.

"Well, girls fall in love easily, especiallysmoking hot and irresistibly _sexy _ones," Naruto said. Sasuke was quite surprised at first a few seconds then he saw another chance came by and wrapped his arms around the angel's little, slim waist. The blonde blushed madly and shocked at the sudden close contact with the raven. Maybe he noticed that he was slightly trembling underneath the thin garments?

"My, my… I never thought that I am able to heard that word came from your little innocent mouth, Naru chan," the young raven licked the blonde's earlobe, causing his limbs weakened. "Wearing so little during a cold day…are you trying to seduce me, you naughty angel?"

Naruto always kept his problems to himself. Lately, the family was facing a critical finance problem because it was winter. They need more food and thick clothes to keep warm and they will need a lot of money. Money was always been the no. 1 problem in the Uchiha clan. Being a friend of the youngest Uchiha, the blonde never complained a single hardship of the family's life in the most powerful clan in Konoha. He knew so much about the raven and he knew that he too was so much in love.

"Well…I _was_ in a hurry this morning," that was not a lie.

"Lets' go back to my house for a hot cocoa. We still have a project to catch up!"

Holding hands in hands, the two young lovers crossed the bridge.

The young raven smiles in his dreams. Small streams of crystal clear tears roll down from the closed eyes. Itachi is staring at the crystal ball. He hopes that Sasuke will fulfill the promise he made to his loving blonde at the Promising River…with the 10,000 kisses full of selfless passion and love towards the one man. Most importantly, Sasuke will not give up. As long as everything goes well, the comma, as the effect a strong potion such as The Forgotten Memory will be cured. The Forgotten Memory is supposedly forbidden. After consuming the potion, the chance of turning normal after awakening is…5%. Of course, he is currently keeping that from his little brother. Who knows what his foolish little brother will do when he knows about it? It will be beyond expectation as everyone knows how much he loves the dobe.

"Why will an Uchiha like Sasuke fall in love with someone like _him_?"

The crystal ball is lighted out as Itachi turns to face the man standing by the door. Kakashi walks into the dark room. Itachi notices a hint of hurt in his guardian's eyes. Itachi smirks; Sasuke has always been the baby of Kakashi's.

"Come on, Kakashi! Sasuke is no longer the little baby when you first adopted us. He is a fully grown teenage vampire now. He has to begin leading his own life now," Itachi said.

"True but why did he rejected him in the first place when he knew about the truth?"

"Our Sasuke is always special, Kakashi. I thought you knew," Itachi stands up and begins to clear up the mess on the table. "Everyone's love story is different. In Sasuke's case, it is like a game of hunting. He captured his prey and released him into the wild again… After that, he began hunting again. He hunts him down again and again, the same story with the same person."

"Why did he want to do that? Didn't he know that would only hurt his lover?"

Itachi pauses and looks up at his guardian in disbelieve. Kakashi only stares at his first son, waiting for his reply. "He wanted to proof his love. 'No matter what happened, I will always come back for you.' That is what he wanted to tell him," Then, Itachi sinks into his seat. "Yet, dobe is always a dobe and Sasuke's deeply in love with him."

"Sometimes siblings don't really get along and there's always a cause for that, Itachi," those are the last words from Kakashi before he walks out from the room.

Itachi glares at the ceiling as the image of a young blonde female smiling sweetly flashed through his mind. "That bitch!" He growls dangerously and vanishes from the same spot.

A melodic voice hums a delightful tune as she gracefully makes her way towards her destination. Her mother has persuades her to go to the hospital to deliver her younger brother's new and freshly ironed clothes. They are gifts from the neighbors and friends, she was told by her mother. She cares neither true nor not. She comes here for one reason: To reason with her younger brother about _her_ status of being the one and only wife-to-be to the gorgeous, young and well-known Uchiha genius, Sasuke Uchiha. She got all the evidences and logical explanation of whatever question the young Uchiha bombarded at her. That's right, she was well prepared.

"Excuse me, may I know which room a patient named Naruto Uzumaki occupies?" the blonde lady, at her best attire and manners questions the workaholic nurse who seemed too spaced off into her work. With patience, she tries again.

Silent and the cold New Year breeze are the only ones giving her unanswered replies. "I don't have all day waiting here; could you please give me a reply?"

There is still no reply. She looks around and sees no one other than her and the nurse. Of course, it's morning. She sighs in her misfortune and requests the clothes in the bag should be delivered safe and sound to a patient, her brother Naruto Uzumaki and leaves. She needs her beauty sleep before rises up for another late midnight shift again.

"Hello, Itachi Uchiha is speaking. May I know who's on the other line?" Itachi finally answered his silenced and vibrating phone as soon as he noticed the shadow of the blonde woman was no longer to be seen. It was a long silence as the other voice on the other side was expanding his speech by repeating the same little details over and over again. Patiently, he waited and listened carefully to the older man until he finished.

"That is very considerate of you too. I really appreciated your cooperation and I am looking forward for our next corporate project," there is another long pause and when the man finishes again, Itachi continues politely. "That would be your decision, Mr. Jiraiya. As long as Naruko could be held further and further away from her virus affected family. Please remember not to tell her anything, we don't want her to freak out and worried about the life and death of her parents and distracted her from doing a better job, or do we?" The voice from the phone is quiet, as if he is in deep thoughts.

"As Mr. Uchiha said so then we will not mention anything to her," Jiraiya says after one full minute of thinking. "Our Naruko would be really thankful to you too,"

"That is fine," Itachi quickly adds before the man could go on.

"Well, until we meet again, Mr. Uchiha. Thank you for everything,"

Itachi hangs up without saying anything else. He takes the ignored bag with nothing but comfy clothes to the angel's room. He sees his younger brother is wide awake and staring at him and it is really awkward and surprising because knowing his little brother; if he woke up so early in the morning, he would be living a day with curses and swears all day long.

"Is Naru going to be alright? Just like the legend of 1o, 000 kisses?"

"Yes."

Sasuke smiles softly, sometimes he really appreciates his brother's kindness. He returns to his lover and caresses his cheek. He reacts out with arms wrapped around the unconscious man and kisses him on his forehead. "I need you to come back, Naru. I know you love me and I love you too." He plants the last kiss on the lips.

It must be a miracle. The blonde just springs up and pushes the raven, his lover off to the floor. Itachi too, is very shocked to see that the curse broke. The younger raven gets up and hugs his lover, tears of happiness starting to roll down. The blonde only sits obediently on the bed and staring at the raven with his ocean deep sapphire eyes with curiosity. As Sasuke about to kiss him again, Naruto freaks out and pushes him away again. His eyes full of disappointment and anger. He pouts cutely and apologizes, giving out a hand as Sasuke reaches it and gets up.

"Come on, I know we are both gays but I am just a close friend of yours, Sasuke."

Sasuke's heart is being torn in two again. This hunting game of love is cruel than he expected it should be.

**Extra Notes:**

_ I am so evil. ~smirks~ Sorry for taking so long to add this new chapter but it's one of the longest chapters…perhaps the longest one in this fiction's history. Next up! Why is Naruto acting so weird? It feels like…all déjà vu again. It's up to Sasuke to realize the Blondie's intention. I promise that I will upload more soon. ~smiles~_

**End of Notes…**


	23. The After Tragic

**Author's Notes:**

_YES! This day has finally come to me! It is…H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. ~happily jumping around and returns back to the desk~ Okay, so Naruto has lost his memories…what a shock to Sasuke kun ~smiles evilly~ Oh no… Perhaps it was just a trick his lover is playing? It's up to Sasuke to figure it out unless he wanted to marry the pretty lady, Naruko as his wife. Speaking of which, even if this fiction ends with Naruko and Sasuke, it is STILL SasuNaru… Oh well, it's up to you, readers to decide whether we are having a happy ending or a tragedy or a sad breaking heart ending. ~evil thoughts~ I can be evil when I feel like to. ~smiles~ Please review to me too!_

**End of Author's Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruko had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 23**

"Naru chan…you seriously remembered nothing about us?"

Sasuke is holding his hands again. Each time softer and more heart breaking than the previous. The blonde only staring at the raven with confused eyes. Those obsidian eyes meet the sapphire eyes. He tries to search for love and passion in the eternal blue, clear ocean but there's nothing but confusion and annoyance. He knows that he has been around the Uzumaki's tiny cottage for days and the blonde is not so happy that he has to share his bedroom, which was smaller than any of his siblings.

"Sasuke, I am sorry. I have no idea what I had done to you before I lost my memories but look!" Naruto pulled his hands off from the raven's grasp. His grip is getting tighter and tighter each time he said a word. "I really feel nothing but close friendship with you."

The raven's eyes filled with pain and regrets. "But Naruto…we are engaged!"

The glass of blood wine turned red vapor within seconds along with the glass cup which was slipped off from the Blondie's hands and dropped into million tiny pieces on the floor. He turned to face the raven and giving him the "Are-you-joking" look. He looked around, hoping to capture a calendar in the room. There was none and he remembered clearly that today is _not_ April's Fool. 'Maybe this is just a dream, time to wake up!' Naruto slapped himself to force himself to wake up. The raven went up to him and held him gently in his arms. The blonde was shocked and pushed Sasuke away from him. He moved a few steps backwards involuntarily.

"Engaged?!" Naruto bluffed out loud, eyes did not leave the raven's pitiful face. "With you, my best friend in the universe… NO WAY!!"

"Naruto kun, what my little brother told you is true. Both of you are engaged." Itachi said quietly as he walked into the room ghost-like. The two younger vampires even jumped when they heard his voice. They simply could not even feel the older Uchiha's presence! "Actually, you have been lovers ever since you are young. It's love at first sight, if you want to call that."

"I really love you, Naruto," Sasuke confessed. He reached out and held the two small tan hands tightly, the blonde was too shocked to resist just stared at him. "I will make you love me all over again. Please give me another chance."

"NO!!!" Naruto pulled back his hands, accidentally got scratched by the raven's long nails. "OW! When is the last time you cut your nails?!" Sasuke immediately went over and caressed the injuries. The blonde only pour himself another glass of wine (blood) and dripped a few drops on the red burning marks (Sasuke is a fire natured vampire~). The raven kept a silent mind reminder to cut off his nails as he was relieved seeing the wounds _disappeared_ a little by little.

"Naru, would you like to have ramen?" Sasuke suggested and he was delighted to see the blonde looked at him with sparks in his eyes. 'Cute! No matter if he had forgotten me or not, he's still such an angel.' Sasuke guided him to the kitchen, leaving his brother behind, forgotten.

'His wounds recover unbelievably fast!' Itachi's mind was still replaying the previous scenes. 'Must be the power of the Kyuubi…is Sasuke really serious about him?' Before he could regain his senses, the two younger vampires were already saying goodbye to each other at the front door. 'Time sure runs fast when you are busy (?).' With a sad sigh, he returned to his room.

Sasuke had made a promise to himself that he would never going to give up on the Blondie. He would never let the angel leave him. He would _forever_ keep him under his grasp.

"You want to have a last drink with me before going back? It had been so long since we ever spend time together," Before the blonde could protest, the raven continued. "It's still early. Your house is just down this hill and… Hey, I _am_ your best buddy." He went over Naru and gave him a friendly hug. The blonde just smiled and nodded.

The both of them went to the study room. The raven silently locked the door and hid away the key. The blonde would remember _this_. Sasuke smirked to himself as he went over to the mini bar and pour the two of them a glass of wine each. The blonde was beyond amazed by the number of books and treasures in the dim room.

"Sa-su-ke~" Naruto purred involuntarily at the amazement of the room. The room itself was _spacey_ and the blonde himself doubted it was left down for centuries or even longer! Poor Naru, he did not know he only turning the raven on… Sasuke licked his lips as he secretly added a fast-dissolve sex pill (stolen from Kakashi's room) into Naruto's drink.

"This room is so cool!" The blonde said. Sasuke gave a proud "Hn" and gave his love a share of the expensive (poisoned) wine. The raven took a quite a large sip of his drink and he stared with lust as the blonde drank his. 'His ass is mine.' Then, they continued to chat and laughed until they finished their drinks but Naruto's face was already in pink when his glass was empty. He thought he was drunk because he felt a little dizzy and…

"Sasuke… Why is this room so hot?" The blonde fanned himself.

The raven, with grace went over to the dizzy blonde and licked the blonde's cheek, causing Naru to gasp in shock and…pleasure? The two pair of blue sapphire orbs was looking into the obsidian eyes and found love and…a hint of lust!

The Blondie gasped when he found their position was changed: He found himself sitting on the Uchiha's lap! "Ne…Naru chan, how long was the last time we did it?" Sasuke caressed his whiskered cheek and pulled him forcefully into a passionate kiss. Naruto struggled to break free but the raven was too strong. 'Sasuke must be drunk too! Shit, he turned into a sex maniac!!'

**Extra Notes:**

_Haha! I am such a cliff hanger… Well, lemons come in next chapter. I feel like making Naru bearing Sasuke kun's baby but then I thought that they were still young and they are not married yet… However I have to end my story somewhere right? Well…I will decide on this sooner or later anyways. Thanks for your patience and please review about your opinion or simple message me to my mail. I will be happy to read your reviews/ comments and I will write faster too! Well, that's all for now. Please review… Ohh! I can't wait for the lemons too!_

**End of Notes…**


	24. The Recovery

**Author's Notes:**

_My holiday has ended and the exams are coming soon… Can you believe it? I can't even keep a chapter in all my stories updated! I have done nothing than adding one new chapter to this story and written a new one called Sakura. My progress is so slow. Not to mention that I am not making any good progress in my new video… Crap. My schedule was falling behind and my exams… Oh well, I didn't even feel like talking about it. Lets' cheer for Sasuke kun and hopefully he will be able to win over Naru chan once again. Show your dobe what you are made of, Sasuke kun! Err…lets' just go straight to the story shall we? _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruko had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 24**

"SASUKE UCHIHA, let me go this INSTANT!!"

The raven glanced at the blonde, feeling slightly annoyed by his loud voice. Then his lips curled to a small, sinister smirk. The blonde flinched and moaned in surprise when the raven suddenly grasped his relaxed and clothed member. Sasuke, with his other free hand and in a swift, pulled the Blondie for a passionate yet forceful kiss. The poor blonde vampire was in the middle of confusion. His mind was no longer in control of this cursed body. It was as if the body itself craved for his attention and love. Moreover, it was begging to be _pleasured_ and Naruto could not understand why. Sasuke sensed his lover's fear and gave him a rather heartbroken "I am sorry" look. His friend-cum-future possible boyfriend's stunning look made the blonde blushed in pretty pink. He _always_ knew that he has feelings for the young raven vampire.

"Naruto…"

Those piercing blue eyes were exploring into the mysterious black eyes. He could see the heartbroken raven curled up and lying in the hopeless darkness. It was sorrowful and lonely. If there's something he can do to make the younger Sasuke smile and alive again. The raven, as though attracted by the magnet, was pulled over and their lips sealed the gap between them. He was surprised at first but he slowly giving into the kiss. Naruto had kissed him for the first time.

'At last… You have accepted me, my love.'

The blonde was lost in confusion when the raven's skillful tongue was licking his lips and often trying to shove into his mouth. Impatiently, the fire vampire slipped his hand into his lover's shirt; his fingers were purposely brushing and nipping the pink semi-harden nipple. Those stunning ocean blue orbs were hiding behind the lids as he mewled over the new sensation. He had to admit, he had never felt this _good_. Yet, his body seemed to be quite experienced and he just didn't know why.

The raven grabbed his opportunity and shoved his tongue into the blonde's wet cavern. He was extremely overwhelmed of the returned sweet taste of his love. God, he had craved for this for so long. He explored every crooks and canny, every inch, every part of the mouth. Naruto's tongue often darted out and tried to push the raven out from his territory.

'This dobe belongs to no one but _me_, Sasuke Uchiha!'

Sasuke held the blonde still by grabbing a hand full of his soft, golden hair. The other which was preoccupied on his nipple earlier had trailed down to his belly with ghost-like touches and gentleness, causing Naruto flinch. The tongue was weakened and losing to the raven. A small victorious smile curled on the raven's lips but he regained his calmness and motionless a bit too quick for the pleasured blonde to notice.

"Naruto…"

The raven whispered at the blonde's ear. "My love, I've been waiting for this for so long," he licked the other male's earlobe, making the blonde moaned softly against the touch. "I will never let you go. Never again, so…" The raven was making bruised little marks all around his lover's neck. Naruto's arms were wrapped around the stronger one, securing him in place. The raven licked on a sensitive spot, causing the blonde to gasp, gripping the raven even tighter.

'I will mark you for eternity.'

Sasuke revealed his sharp vampire fangs, intending to take a deep bite on the tan skin. The blonde came back to his senses and shoved the Uchiha away. Naruto was trembling and tears were starting to leak out from those clear blue orbs. He jumped up and darted to the door, only found out that the only exit was locked. The Uchiha vampire was slamming the weaker half blood onto the floor and just within seconds he could feel a pair of lips was pressing against his own. Naruto began to panic when he realized that his hands are both secured on the floor by two powerful hands. Tears were flowing like streams of tiny rivers.

'Please someone help me!' The blonde mentally screamed out.

'Kyuubi must have reduced the effect timeline of the poison… Why can't it fuck off and mind its own business for once?!' Sasuke thought furiously as he bit down on his lover's bottom lips to gain entrance which was immediately granted. He pressed on his lover's clothed manhood with a knee, tempting him to fall all over for him. The blonde buckled up in surprise and his eyes were falling into the final trap of the pair of red eyes.

The raven actually had his way with the mind-unconscious blonde. He tore off his clothes with his inhuman strength and his ran his two smooth and pale hands over the tan skin. He tasted and marked every inch of his beloved's skin over and over again, tempting the body to react for his actions. He often gripped on the numb shaft then his hand went wondering all over the body again. When he realized his tongue and mouth needed a rest, he played with the semi-erected cock and often flicked and pinched the two small, harden buds once every 10 strokes. Despite the blonde was under the spell, the body would often try to hold the raven to give him a small, passionate kiss. Sasuke loved it.

"Love," Sasuke kissed Naruto and continued. "You know what to do, don't you? Lets' do it just like how we had done it last time…" The raven gently flipped his lover over so his back is facing against the raven's muscular chest. Their faces were in front of each other else's erection. Naruto licked the Uchiha's cock before taking the entire length into his mouth. The raven was grateful for his willingness. He, in return, gripped his lover's hard and pre-cum leaking shaft and sucked on the length like a straw. It did not take long for the blonde to shot out his hot, cream-like release into the awaiting mouth.

Sasuke swallowed every precious drop of his love's semen. It was the most fantastic dream ever. The raven had always craved to touch his love again. The raven gently pulled his saliva coated cock out from the warm, wet cavern. He was satisfied with Naruto's usual work. His blonde never let him down, never ever. The raven tackled his love as they both fell onto the soft material. They danced a tongue dance before Sasuke decided to break free as his lover need to breathe and he… He was actually getting impatient. He grabbed the two feminine legs as he pushed himself into the tight entrance in a slow and painful pace.

"Sasuke…!" Naruto moaned his raven's name in pleasure. That body itself craved for attention. The Uchiha was doing it in a steady and slow pace; he did not want to hurt his love. He was actually searching for that particular spot inside the blonde. Hopefully he would be able to awake his lover's memories. The raven immediately came back to senses as he heard a loud moan from his lover. He looked at the smaller one and realized he was buckled up. The raven tried to search for the exact same spot that made him reacted again. It didn't take long when he actually hit it with bull's eye accuracy, making the mouth crying out his name.

"Oh God… Naruto! This is so good! Naruto, love, keep going! Uh…! Amazing!"

It was already morning and everyone was asleep. It was actually the 5th round for the couple. There weren't any differences about those previous 4 rounds because Sasuke was the one who was raping the poor little half blood. This round, surprisingly, the blonde was actually riding on the raven's huge and proud cock. The Sharingan effect had faded since the last round…

"Sasuke… You are so big… Uh! I want more… MORE! SASUKE!!!"

"Hn, what a slut…" The raven smirked in victorious as the blonde began to go a little faster. He pulled Naruto into another kiss before Sasuke held his lover's slim waist and pushed the entire weight down onto his cock, making the blonde scream out his name loud. The two of them could not take the pleasure much more and came hard.

"Sasuke…I…" The blonde landed on the raven's chest, his eye lids were closing as he mumbled his unfinished words.

"I love you too, koi. We will stay like this for eternity." The raven was tired over the activities. Moreover, he doubted that the dobe would be able to step out of this mansion forever.

Sasuke Uchiha had marked Naruto Uzumaki as the raven's property. The black outlined and red colored hexagon tattoo-like mark was the most obvious evidence.

**Extra Notes:**

_Ending is coming! Ending is coming!! Lets' see how Naruko reacts and what will the two couple face when they woke up. ~excited~ The next chapter will be the second last chapter of The Hunting Game of Love! This will be my first and completed SasuNaru yaoi fan fiction! Keep the reviews coming in, please! Thank you and please leave a review. I want to know what you all think of the story and it's only a click away! _

**End of Notes…**


	25. Truly Paid Off

**Author's Notes:**

_Holy crap… I didn't touch a single bit after Chapter 24… Oh well, I am getting busier and busier lately. The Internet also broke down so there's nothing I can do about it too. Thanks for all your reviews, alerts and favorites. They are truly an honor to me. I just want to tell you all that I will be ending this story soon but I just have no idea when. It should be mostly 30 chapters, including epilogue. It's truly a joy for me to be able to write so much. _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruko had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 25**

Naruko Uzumaki was NOT happy. She glared furiously at the loving couple, disgusted by the fact that they are two in the same gender. She was gorgeous and loved by many but not by a pair of brothers from the same family. The two brothers, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. They were the rulers of this powerful vampire clan and so will be their sons and later descendants and who they married intend to be the queen. Her name was well known across the country by her gifted appearance and smartness.

She only had one wish: To marry an Uchiha and forever live with the name of "Uchiha" with her beautiful name. Yet, her wish proven to be impossible. Her young brother was engaged to the youngest Uchiha, her most potential choice. You might be wondering what about Itachi… His senses were dead sharp. He knew the pretty Blondie's true agenda when they first met each other in middle school… It was an unforgettable, painful memory for the older Uchiha.

'Beautiful…'

That was Itachi's first impression of the blonde girl stood in front of the class. She was an angel. She has beautiful golden hair, stunning blue sapphire eyes and a shapeliness tan body figure of a Sun Goddess. The boys went crazy and immediately love struck on the first sight of the smiling face. "Good morning, I am Naruko Uzumaki! Please take care of me from now."

That smile was exactly like the smile of hers until now but there's something different from that smile. She was once an angel mistakenly born as a vampire. At least that's what Itachi thought of her. When he recalled his high school life, he always does a simple comparison and the difference was too big even for him to imagine. What exactly happened to her when she finished high school? Where are her innocence and pureness as an angel? Perhaps she was hiding her true characters all along? Itachi could never figure it out and he would never. There's only hatred between the two vampires. Itachi was furious that she fell absolutely over his younger brother and the discovery of her true colors is… sickening and disgusting. He regretted for believing her. He regretted that he poisoned the innocent Naruto just for _her_ sake, making his beloved younger brother fell in despair… She is a witch with an angel's face. He swore that he would tear off that mask and reveal her shameful secrets.

"That mother fucking bitch is NOT getting closer to Sasuke or Naruto kun!" He said to himself as he watched the blonde girl's movement with his activated Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Sasuke kun~" the blonde purred as he pushed himself into the raven's embrace. "I want a kiss."

With a victorious smirk, he bent over and pressed his lips onto his beloved ones. Naruto gave a big, satisfaction grin and buried his blushing face in the raven's chest. Sasuke gently wrapped his arms around his blonde's small waist. The two of them were savoring the sweet moment as lovers. 'If only… If only the time will forever freeze at that moment…' Sasuke thought and tightened his embrace. 'If only we will be like this forever then I am satisfied.'

"Sasuke, congratulations on your pick for your partner," Minato approached with his arm around his beautifully dressed wife, Kushina's waist. "I hope that Naruto will forever be happy under your shadow at _least_?"

The younger raven's smile dropped. He glared angrily at the cold blue eyes. Naruto happily took the gift from his younger brother, Naruka and began the brotherly talk. "Hokage sama, I am afraid I did not hear you clearly just now. I beg your pardon?"

Kushina stepped in front of her husband with her arms folded. Her expression is as cold as ice. "We knew what you did to our son…forcing him to fall with someone like you again after…" she panted and continued again. "After how much you had hurt him! My Naru…my dear son… You…you really are the lowest!" Kushina raised her hand and when she was about to swing her arm towards the stoned raven's pretty face, Naruto threw his arms around his fiancé.

"Mom… Please don't hurt Sasuke…" the trembling blonde requested quietly. His voice was nothing but fear and horror. Guilt was the only feeling that Minato and his wife were feeling. Sasuke only smiled and patted his beloved head.

"Please do not worry; I will never repeat my mistakes. No more…!" The last words were almost like a whisper. The raven pulled the crying blonde to face him and kissed. "This is my promise to you, Naruto."

"Remember what you promised, Uchiha," Minato said quietly, more of a warning before he left the queue and the people who were nicely dressed approach to the two newlyweds. The Uchiha was too focused onto the leader of the Konoha than the blessings of his best friend, Shikamaru Nara and his annoying, cheerful and lovely wife, Ino Yamanaka, who is quite close to Naruto for some unknown reasons.

"Uchiha…Uchiha!" Shikamaru shook his friend. Sasuke immediately snapped away from his thoughts. "Congratulations, man. Seriously, you should focus more on your husband…"

"Wife," The Uchiha growled and corrected him.

"Wife…husband, whatever! I sense a strong competition…between you and Sai. Of course, you still have to be aware of Naruto's crazy bitchy sister although I am sure that Itachi san will take care of her…" The raven grimaced as he heard the name "Sai". He knew that guy too well… He is a half vampire and the other half…as a wizard. Some people said he cast a spell upon himself to look like Sasuke but paler and with shorter hair so people will be able to recognize. Naruto knew nothing about this "Sai" but judging by the dirty and hungry looks he was giving to his Naruto as soon as the ceremony begins, he knew that he was up to something _evil_.

"I will keep an eye on Naruto and that fucker, thanks," Sasuke thanked and he smiled as he felt a little relieved for some reason. He saw Nara waved his hand back before he left the queue and another family…if you can call that, approached.

"Neji…and Hinata! Welcome!" Naruto gave a big, cheeky grin and waved his hands in the air like a child. The long sleeves rolled down until his shoulders.

He hated his _dress _but he never told anything about it to Sasuke because by the moment the two of them met, they would be end up fucking like bunnies in heat on the floor or the nearest couch. That was the main reason why the wedding was delayed two weeks because the raven kept pushing the preparations and the clothing tryouts far off the schedule. Itachi had no choice but to throw something dull and not so flesh-exposing for Naruto. That, at least had held his foolish little brother from jumping or a better word, _attack_ onto his fiancée for every freaking second they were left in private.

The blonde left his seat to give his friends a hug but the sudden blackout caused him to fell unconscious on the cold floor. The last thing he heard was his name being called.

**Extra Notes:**

_Oh my God! Is Naruto alright? Find out in the next chapter! Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to leave a review! It's only a click away. Thanks once again. _

**End of Notes…**


	26. The Sex Frustration

**Author's Notes:**

_I've decided this fan fiction should reach the number of chapters at 30 only and no more! There will be lemon in this chapter as well, since that what I love to write. Not just any lemon, thank you but SasuNaru yummy-ness only! Well, I may not own the characters or the anime manga itself but I do OWN this fan fiction and the entire plot! Only if Naruto is full of yaoi-ness… *sniff* REVIEW after read, thank you!_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruko had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 26**

The blonde haired male glanced at the window, hoping to get a glance at his dark haired lover in the corridor. Yet, he saw nothing, no one and not even a shadow. Then he turned to the other window that had the curtains covered, blocking the day view outside. Naruto was very lonely and he couldn't sleep without his Sasuke. He had tried to escape the hospital for the tenth time in the hour. The nurses had no choice but to lock the cute blond inside the room of white.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered his lover's name softly, prayed that his voice was able to reach his lover but he knew that he was just being ridiculous, "I missed your touches."

Naruto was not sick. He was pregnant, that's all. Unlike humans, a female or submissive vampires only takes about 5 months before they can finally gave birth to little baby vampires. They are small, as Naruto was told by the doctors, as small as little cubs which basically smaller than human babies and extremely fragile. They can't even stand the sun of the dusk…

It was Naruto chan's fourth month. He was required to stay in the hospital to study about being a mother and more about vampire babies. Sasuke too was required to attend those classes. The thing was: They two of them couldn't really control their own hormones. Hence, the doctors had to separate the pair of husband and wife by rescheduling their classes. It sucks, really. Sex during pregnancy may be harmful for both the mother and the baby but without each other, their world was just so empty, dull and dark.

"Naruto chan," he heard Sasuke whispered, "My love, I missed you too."

The blonde can feel the warmth of a pair of lips on his neck. He felt a pair of strong limbs wrapped around his big tummy. Sasuke! He turned around and his blue eyes met a pair of black's. Naruto was about to cry when he realized that it was really his beloved husband, he immediately buried himself on the well built chest and he kept whispering and calling out "Sasuke! Sasuke!" while the Uchiha just gave his rare and gentle smile and patted his wife's head.

"Are you being a good boy, Naruto?" Sasuke kissed softly on his wife's forehead.

"Of course I've been a good boy!" Naruto pouted at disbelieve that his husband did not have any faith on him. Sasuke only smirked, giving him the "Really?" look. It seemed like this Uchiha knows everything… To tell the truth, it's not really the blonde's fault. He just can't focus in the classes and he missed Sasuke so much! He returned back to the chest, snuggling like a small kid and tried to sleep in. It had been so long since he felt so comfortable and safe…

Wait a minute, how the heck did the raven get into the hospital? Outside, there's a blazing, cruel and hot sun… "Sasuke…" He was dead worried. His husband is doing fine, wounds-free, right? He looked up, only met a pair of warm and soft lips and a pair of dark orbs.

The blonde immediately melt into the simple yet gentle touches, it was as if the raven was unable to keep his hands to himself any longer. Naruto just hold his husband tight, his arms were around his husband's neck. Even if it is just a dream, Naruto pray he would never wake up for even this gentle embrace and simple touches can be so passionate and loving… Naruto keep whispering the other's name with such pleasure.

The dobe is freaking pregnant, damn it! The baby inside the tummy is his! He was too lost in ecstasy, too much of pleasure that his fucking sex-deprived mind choose to snapped at that moment when his hand actually reached inside his wife's patient uniform (since all patients in hospitals all wear almost identical clothes, that is considered as uniform, right?) and flesh meet flesh. "Sasuke…" Naruto moaned in pleasure. The raven torn the piece of cloth and he couldn't help but stare at the revealed tan skin that he had craved for.

"Dobe… Oh God, you are such a sexy bitch," Naruto blushed and mewled in anti-participation when a soft, wet and warm foreign object poked on his left nipple. Then he realized that it was his husband's tongue. 'Oh God,' The blonde said to himself, 'It had been a few months now… How I missed him!' The small body couldn't agree more. Naruto's hand found their own way onto the other's pants and started to work on the belt, followed by the zips. He swore he felt a smirk on those sinful yet pleasurable lips… Their minds were too clouded with lust and desire but surely they will regret if they even injured the new-born-to-be…

"Naruto… Love, you sure you want to go all the way?" Sasuke was hesitating and he was sexual frustrated. Yet, it's his child so he still has to take some responsibility as a father… "The entire family…even the entire Uchiha clan is expecting this little kid."

Naruto thought of it but he wanted to do it so badly. It had been months without each other's touches, not even a _cuddle_. The relatives had kept an eye on them if they had made any move. Not only the horny Sasuke but even the blonde is feeling sexually frustrated of the lack of attention from the other mate and it was unbearable. _Truly_ and very UNBEARABLE…

"I _want_ you, Sasuke!" It was so embarrassing, for crying over something like that. It's not like they won't be having sex anymore after the baby is born but damn the mood swings! It's still embarrassing! "It had been so long… Please, at least go gently. I won't even blame you if you gone too rough! Please~" It's pathetic begging for sex. God, how Naruto hated how desperate and needy he is now. Well, at least it _worked_ or the blonde would have lost all dignity.

"Gentle and slow," Sasuke promised and sealed it with a kiss on the lips. The pair of husband and wife had tried to get as much skin from each other as they could before they were incredibly turned on that they had end up doing a 69, without their realization. Naruto thought that they were intended to suck each other off. Sasuke, as usual has different plans. While his mouth was kept busy with the length and his right hand messaging the balls, his other hand would find its way to the asshole.

The blonde gasped in surprised with he found three digits inside him. Three fingers in one go and managed to hit his prostate with bull's eye! It would be either luck or his husband had _memorized_ every single pleasure point on this little body who would be giving birth soon. He moaned and mewled in pleasure. The skillful tongue, the trained hands… Not a human slut can be so skillful, even the God would be jealous of such pleasure… "My love, aren't you forgetting something?" The blonde turned around and saw a dirty smirk on his husband's face. His mind was filled with so much pleasure so it is not functioning as a brain should be.

Naruto grunted as the digits were pulled out from the hole. The fingers were wet due to the wetness in the hole. The raven only gently patted his wife's head. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize the meaning: He had totally forgotten Sasuke's now rock hard shaft. Being a good boy, he quietly returned to suck the long and big dick while Sasuke teased the little one. The raven swirled around the puckered, wet hole and paused when the tip of the index finger is in the pulled it out again. What exactly disappoint the blonde is that god damn tongue is lick bathing his shaft and the other hand is…well doing nothing! It was a torture and _not_ a punishment!

Out of frustration, Naruto deep throated the length, causing him to choke as the length hit the back of his mouth and he had not yet totally took the whole length in. 'Since when did Sasuke gotten this huge?' He wanted to adjust the position but that free hand belonged to the raven had gripped the tan waist and held him still. "Naruto, you bitch… You are supposed to do as I said! Now keep on. I wanted it to be coated thick and nice with your saliva before I rammed it into your needy hole. That made Naruto hard and moaned while having the length inside his mouth. It was not easy since the raven's so huge and thick and very time consuming since his mouth could not fit the entire length. Not that the blonde minded to be taken raw and hard but as a mother, he had to take care of the baby!

Naruto was still working on the cock but Sasuke pulled himself out from the position and flipped his wife over. Sasuke is now sitting and admiring the sexiness of the body while Naruto is in a more comfortable position as he is now lying on the bed, in between of his husband's legs. The position is still pretty awkward though. His legs are wide open and they are held on with his husband's arms. Not to mention that… Naruto took a deep breath and tried to relax when he felt the tip of the fat cock was on his not-really-fully-prepared hole. Sasuke should know that he is bigger than three fingers… Sasuke positioned himself at the entrance and slowly entering himself into the small body. He desired to ram in hard but he had to control himself at least for now. Not that he would ever get the chance of slamming himself into the prostate anyway.

It was long and passionate even his lover was doing it slow. He doubted that the baby would drop since it's already in the middle of his forth month but he knew he should not take risks. They still came anyway, not exactly hard like they used to do it back then but it was just enough to get off the feeling of having sexually frustration.

"Naruto, I love you." Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear as he pulled his wife into the position where Naruto is lying on top of his husband.

The blonde's sapphire blue met the endless black again before he snuggled back onto his lover's chest. "I love you too…but you haven't told me how you get in here…" he mumbled and drifted into the dreamland. The raven smiled in satisfaction and slept in, after he covered their bodies with the blanket.

While the two lovers were visiting each others' dreams, somewhere outside the small room… "Ow…my head…" a doctor moaned in pain and rubbed the back of his head. He got up but he still felt his limbs were like jelly. "Did I black out in the corridors? Oh my, I should have listen to my mom and shouldn't have overworked myself…"


	27. The End of Begining

**Author's Notes:**

_This is the LAST chapter. Thank you for all your support and lets' us continue support SasuNaru~ I hope you had enjoyed the entire fan fiction as much as I do while writing it. Speaking of which, this is my FIRST ever completed SasuNaru M-rated fan fiction. Please check out for _**Sakura**_, another SasuNaru yaoi fan fiction by me. This is an epilogue but, feel free to continue it if it inspires you to do so._

**End of Author's Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and his big brother, Itachi who are full-blooded vampires are in love with the half-blooded vampire, Naruto Uzumaki. This is how they began the brothers' love hunt for the cute angel. However, what happen when Naruto's beautiful sister, Naruko had trouble in her life and hoping that her little brother will "borrow" one of his two gorgeous looking predators to avoid other male vampires from crashing into her life?_

**End of Summary…**

**The Hunting Game of Love: Chapter 27**

"You are beautiful," the raven complimented the newborn with such an admiration in his eyes, "He is perfect, my love."

"Teme, give me back _my_ baby and just name him already."

Naruto interrupted him immediately and snatched his son away from the "grasp of the devil". The raven grunted. _His_? He glared enviously at the little creature. His wife had grown attached to a newborn, causing the husband feeling isolated. There was nothing the raven could do, his wife _did_ risk his life to bare him a child. Somehow, he regretted impregnating Naruto… Now he had to share his lover with some little kid. The blonde belonged to him and him only, that was of course before the little devil was born.

"Fine, the creature belonged to you but you," Sasuke raised his lover's chin so their eyes met, "belongs to Sasuke Uchiha." The baby always chose that particular time, when they are being romantic to cry out for some mama's love… At that moment, the raven had the idea that having a baby in the house is nothing but a nuisance. He felt like murdering the kid, always.

Uchiha Sasuke had never felt that irritated before. Every time he tried to tackle his wife for some quick love making, his son would either woke up, crying hard for some attention or they would get interrupted by a bunch of visitors. He just wanted some freaking love!

1 year later…

"Sasuke, stop glaring at little Hikaru as if he is your enemy!" Naruto scolded him for the 100th time. This time, he did not fight back and just turn away, trying to go back to sleep again like he always used to do, he just quietly get off from the bed which was squeezing the three of them and graced his way out from the bedroom. "S…Sasuke, teme? Hey, where are you going?"

"To the studies…!"

The raven growled in frustration and immediately stormed out of the room.

"My dear child," Naruto called out softly to sooth his crying son, "Hush, my love, hush." The mother was so attached to the son, paying full attention to him, giving him only the best. He saw his beloved husband from the young one. The dark raven hair, his pale milky skin… The son was almost like a replica of his beloved man. As soon as the child fell back to sleep, he return to his sleeping position and to his dreamland.

Yet, the blonde mother was unable to sleep in. He could not understand why but he felt an unfamiliar emptiness. He silently sat up and wondering around the room, only realized that his husband had not yet return to the bed. He was in the study room but the sun was still high in the sky. Naruto knew it as he could see the light trying tear down the black curtains and bright up the room… The study was the darkest room in this castle-like mansion. After all, having a baby in the house had worn his husband out too.

Suddenly, it was as if a light had shined on him, giving him an idea: He can use this chance to please his husband for once again in 1 year! Even since Hikaru was born, the blonde had no chance to be all flirty, loving around his husband because he was afraid that it may have an effect on the child. He was no more just a wife who satisfied his husband's needs, he was a mother of the next heir of the Uchiha clan. Since Hikaru is now peacefully asleep, the husband and wife could finally be alone.

The wife giggled and skipped all the way to the study room… He was not aware of what would he saw next…

Remember Naruka, the younger brother of Naruto or so it seemed to other people that he was a smarter and much talented vampire replica of Naruto. In years, he had learnt that if he wanted something, he must work hard to get it. He was so much alike to his brother, yet so different.

"Son of…! A bitch…what the fuck did you put in my drink?" The raven mumbled softly as unconsciousness began to take over him. He wasn't able to see who did it but he saw a pair of bright blue eyes that reminded him of his wife…

"Uchiha…Sasuke…" The voice pronounced each word clearly, gapping each kiss he was planting on the unconscious man's neck.

"I've wanted you even since that wedding night of yours and…my beloved brother's," The hand gently caressed on the pale cheek, "…You deserved so much better, why him? Why was I younger than him? It's alright. I will use all my skill to please you today."

He stripped his clothes off, followed immediately by the mighty Sasuke's. "By night falls, you will have to return back into his arms again…" Sadness flashed in his eyes but he immediately shook the feeling off while taking off the final piece of garment that was covering the older man's privates.

"Uzumaki Naruka… What do you trying to do to my HUSBAND?"

The younger brother had never hated his big brother so much…


End file.
